My Clark Kent
by buddingDreamer
Summary: I've been trying to make it work with Superman, when I've been walking past Clark Kent everyday. Maybe the one person I have been looking for has been there by my side all along. Crazy how neither one of us has realized it though...until now.
1. New York

**Hey everyone! I'm actually not new to this site, but I haven't written in forever. I deleted my old stories and wanted to start fresh since I feel like I'm a brand new person since returning to FanFiction. Hope you guys enjoy! Story is similar to my own life so consider this my diary High School Musical style! LOL thanks for reading!**

I couldn't believe I was finally here. After living my whole life in a small town in Alabama, I was finally going to the college of my dreams…New York University. After being in the country for so long, I was finally becoming a city girl.

"Gabriella!" I looked over to see my mom snapping her fingers trying to get my attention. "I know you're excited, but this is my last time seeing you for a while, so please listen to me."

"Sorry mom. What were you saying?" I pretended to listen as we finally got to my dorm building, Brown Hall. As I waited in line at the table to get my room key, I finally decided to listen to my mom.

"-if boys try anything, you have your pepper spray. Don't mix white and brown alcohol. Always walk with a buddy and one last thing."

"What's that mom?" I said as I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine the sex talk coming next. I was surprised when she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Always remember that I'm only a phone call away and I love you Gabi."

As I pulled away, I saw tears in her eyes. "I love you too Mom."

"NEXT!"

As I walked up to the table, I saw a brunette girl with short hair. She had on an RA shirt with some jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Hey, I'm Charlotte. One of the RAs. What's your name?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

She looked for my name then handed me a key, card, and a few welcoming gifts. "Awesome! Here ya go! I'm the RA on your floor, so I'll be seeing a lot of you. Your suite number is 214 and the card is to get in the building. After 7 p.m., the doors are locked to make sure no random people walk in. If you need anything, I'm in Room 220. Welcome to NYU," She said with the biggest smile. She seemed cool.

"Thanks. See you lat- OW!" I dropped my purse and

"I'm so sorry. I was running because I was about to be late for my shift. I have to take over for Charlotte. Are you okay? Did you-", I couldn't stop giggling which is probably why he stopped rambling.

He blushed when he reached down to pick up my stuff and handed it back to me.

"It's cool. I'm Gabriella by the way. Or you can call me Gabi." As I looked at me, I realized how hot he was. He had sandy brown hair and even though he was dressed in jeans and the RA shirt like Charlotte, I could tell he worked out a lot. That's when I looked into his eyes. They were a deep green.

"I'm Derek. One of the RAs here. I live on the first floor." He sent me a smile and I tried not to blush as I realized my mom was standing right there.

"Well, it was nice meeting you even if it was a little painful," He laughed, "but I'll see you around hopefully."

"You definitely will. See you later." He gave me a wave as he turned around to Charlotte. I could definitely get used to New York…and Derek.

As I walked in the dorm, it looked even better than the pictures. There was a study area and a small computer lab on the first floor. There was also an entertainment section where the students could watch movies and hang out. Getting on the elevator, I saw a guy with the poofiest hair running with some other guy with shaggy hair racing down the hall as the doors closed. Guess everyone in New York is literally living life in the fast lane.

As I walked in the suite, I couldn't stop smiling. This was perfect! There was a tan couch in the living room area with a couple of bean bags and a flat screen in front of them all. There was a small dining area with four chairs off to the left of the room. No stove though. Guess they didn't want a bunch of college kids starting a fire.

"Hey, you must be Gabriella Montez. I'm Taylor McKessie." I turned and looked at the girl shocked.

"How did you know-,"

"They have our names on our bedroom doors. Not a stalker," She said with a smile.

"Good to know," I said laughing. "This is my mom."

As I turned around, I noticed my mom had moved to talk to Taylor's parents. Apparently, they were exchanging numbers. Typical…

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet her. Come on let me show you our side."

As I followed Taylor, I noticed Room A and B on one side, while C and D were on the other. Apparently, I was in Room B since my name was on the door. My room was simple. It had a small full size bed with a desk and a chair. There was a small closet on the right. The rooms were a Jack and Jill because I shared a bathroom with Taylor.

"I brought a couple of things for the bathroom. Just some rugs though and a few things to decorate. I hope you like blue."

"That's perfect Gabriella! I brought a shower curtain that's blue and purple so it'll fit great. Thank God you didn't bring pink."

"I hate pink." As I pouted, Taylor started laughing and linked her arms with mine.

"Gabriella Montez this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"It is and as friends, you can call me Gabi. Gabriella has too many syllables," I said with a laugh.

"Cool. Tay is good if you want to call me that. We might be friends, but I must tell you our suitemate Sharpay seems like the queen of pink. She almost frightened the poor girl Kelsi, but you'll meet them later. They left a little before you got here."

"Hopefully, we don't have a drama queen on our hands. So where are you from?" I realized I haven't even asked here any of the basic questions yet.

"Savannah, Georgia born and raised. You?"

"Greenville, Alabama. You probably haven't heard of it."

"Who cares? We're southern sisters! We're meant to meet." I laughed and as we continued talking, I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Seems like they're forgetting us already." I heard Taylor's parents laugh from behind her.

"We could never do that mom." As everyone finally introduced themselves, our parents decided it was time to leave. My mom was staying in a hotel until her flight in the morning, since she had a job interview the next morning, but I wouldn't have time to see her since she would be leaving so early.

"I'm going to miss you mom. Call me as soon as you land tomorrow."

"I will. You be safe. If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or Taylor's parents. We seem to have bonded rather quickly so I'm sure we'll all get along just fine for the next four years." As soon as my mom said that, a tear slid down my cheek. It finally hit me. I'm in college. I pulled her into a hug for as long as I could then I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for everything mom. Can't thank you enough." I had never truly thanked my mom enough for everything she had done for me.

"No, thank you Gabi for being such an amazing daughter. I couldn't be more proud of you," She said as she started to cry a little bit. As I walked her to the door, I hugged her one last time and kissed her goodbye.

As I turned around, I saw Taylor's parents had already left. Taylor came out of her room jumping.

"We're free! We're free!" She grabbed my hands and I couldn't help but start jumping with her around the living room. We fell on the couch laughing.

"Hey, I think the school is having a little freshman get together in about an hour if you want to go." I forgot I saw a sign for it as I was walking up here. Apparently it was a way to get to meet the other freshman.

"Sure, guess I better finish unpacking. See you in a bit Gabi."

As Taylor closed her door, I walked to my room and laid on the bed. I looked out the window and saw my view was to the front of the building. I saw Derek talking to some more students checking in, I rolled on my back and smiled. I was ready to take a bite out of The Big Apple.

"New York…here I come."

 **Not the best ending, but hopefully you guys enjoyed. Updates will hopefully be pretty frequent. Bet you were surprised the guy wasn't Troy. Don't worry! He's coming, but Derek plays a big part in the storyline. Give me feedback please!**


	2. The Quad

**Update was much later than expected, but happy I got a review (thanks jjeeennnxxx) and some follows/favs for the story. Well here's Chapter 2. Pinky Promise that the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Feedback please. Comments/criticism…all wanted lol.**

"Gabi…Gabi…GABI!" I jumped up. As I looked around, I saw Taylor standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Remind me to lock my door from now on if that's how you wake people up."

"Hey, it's not my fault you fell asleep. I tried shaking you a little bit, but you're a heavy sleeper."

"Whatever. What time is it?" I said looking around for my phone.

"5 o'clock. Why do you think I woke you up? We're late!"

"It just started", I said while laughing, "Let me change real quick, then we can go."

As Taylor walked out, I quickly changed into a navy blue shirt with NYU in white with some jean shorts. Taylor was actually dressed similarly with a light blue shirt. I tied my hair in a messy bun.

"Ready Tay!" I screamed as I grabbed my phone to put in my purse as I walked out the door.

"LET"S GO ROOMIE!" I laughed as Taylor grabbed my hand running before I could even close my door.

We laughed as we walked to the front of the building. The get together was actually being held in the quad which was only about a minute walk from our dorm. According to Taylor, apparently, the quad is where all the students hang out whether in between classes or just doing free time.

"Gabi, look!" As I looked over to where Taylor was looking, I saw a couple of guys up ahead talking and pointing at us.

"What are they pointing at? I know I just threw something on, but I didn't know I looked that bad. Do I have something on my fa-," As I looked at Tay, she had the biggest smirk on her face, "Taylor McKessie, it has been an hour, and I'm already sick of your facial expressions.

Taylor bust out laughing and said, "I'm sorry Gabi, but anyone with eyes can tell you're gorgeous, and I'm obviously just as beautiful. They're looking because we look good, not because you have something on your face. We're freshmen, and they look like upperclassmen so they are just checking out the fresh "meat"."

I couldn't help but blush for being so naïve. "How do you know so much about college?"

"Older sister warned me about everything. Think of me as your survival guide to college!"

As we passed the guys, we smiled as they waved. These boys are definitely different from the ones in Alabama. I was starting to like New York even more as time passed.

As we turned the corner to the quad, there were people everywhere. There was a big banner to the right that said, "WELCOME CLASS OF 2017!" There were a few drink and food stations around. There were also a few games around. I saw a group of guys playing soccer and saw Derek from earlier.

"Wonder what he's doing here?" I mumbled to myself. I didn't think freshmen could be RAs.

"Who?" Apparently I didn't mumble low enough since Taylor heard me. She looked where I was looking and Derek looked up and smiled. I blushed. I really need to stop doing that.

"No one. Come on Tay, let's go look around." I grabbed Tay before she could say anything else and led her over to a truck where we could get a hot dog. It was one of the many famous food trucks around New York. We decided to get in line since it was pretty short.

"Okay, whoever that boy was that you ran away from, I must say he is cute." She said with a snap of her finger.

"I did not run away. I was just hungry." I said as I looked away so I wouldn't give her any reason to think I was lying.

"Whatever girl. You have a crush and I must say I'm hurt that you aren't sharing more info with your favorite roomie."

Before I could respond, I was cut off by someone yelling.

"C'mon Barbie! This is a hot dog truck, not Panera Bread. Everything is loaded with calories, so pick something or keep it moving."

Some guy was yelling, but since they had their back towards me, I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. I did see a blond girl step out of the front of the line though, and I was immediately horrified.

"Tay, I have two questions. How do you know you'll be my favorite roomie and why in the world would someone wear pink from head to toe?" The girl literally seemed to be in every shade of pink that I had ever seen. To make it even worse, everything was either bedazzled or had a spot of glitter on it. Even her shoes were pink!

Tay saw my facial expression and started laughing as she said, "To answer your first question, I'll simply inform you that pinky up there is one of your other roommates, Sharpay. You can ask her the second question later, because I definitely want to know the answer too."

I couldn't even speak as Sharpay started yelling at someone.

"Calling me a Barbie is actually a compliment. It's better than looking like a troll doll with hair like yours!" As I looked to the right, I could see that she was yelling at the guy with the poofy hair that I saw on the elevator. She seemed like she was ready to keep yelling when someone stepped into the middle of them.

"Chad stop! We aren't in high school anymore." As he was yelling at Chad like a little kid, Sharpay spotted us and strutted…yes, I said strutted, like she was in a New York fashion show. I don't know how I can live with this girl.

"Taylor, there you are!" Taylor looked scared as Sharpay started talking to her.

I tried not to laugh as I looked down. I felt someone staring at me though. I thought it was Sharpay so I looked up not wanting to seem rude, but she wasn't even paying me any attention. I looked around and stopped when I came across Chad's friend. He was staring at me like he was deep in thought. Even though he was a couple of people in front of me, I could tell that he had the deepest color of blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt like I was looking out at the sea on the beach because I was so hypnotized by them. I looked away and shook my head as I tried to get my thoughts together. When I looked back, he was still staring. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was definitely contagious.

"Gabriella, this is Sharpay. Sharpay, this is Gabriella." As I looked back at Taylor and Sharpay, Sharpay was looking me up and down as if she was analyzing me. Surprisingly, she let out a huge scream and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi! You can call me Shar or Sharpay, but it's up to you. Nice to meet you!"

I could barely breathe as I replied, "Uh, nice to meet you too. Call me Gabi."

As Sharpay let me go, she was still smiling pretty big. It was honestly kind of awkward. She was just staring at me smiling for no reason.

"Sooo where are you from and what's your major?" I couldn't think of anything else to say so I had to say something just so she would stop staring at me.

"Drama of course," I held back a snort as I realized how perfect that was for her, "and I'm from Albuquerque, New Mexico. I came all the way to finally do what I was born to do which is be a star on Broadway.

"I could actually see that happening." That was the nicest thing that I could think of to say, even if I didn't really believe it.

"Ahem"

As Sharpay turned around, I saw Chad and his friend had walked over. Chad was holding his head down like he was embarrassed.

"What do you want Danforth?" Sharpay knew his last name so maybe that means she knows them.

"Look Barbie," he was cut off by his friend hitting him, "I mean Evans. I was coming to apologize. We're not in high school anymore and we need to act like it.

"If it was anybody else Danforth I would accept your apology, but since I know Troy told you to apologize, I'll have to reject that pathetic apology of yours." Troy. That was his name.

"I don't really care Barbie. I got my hot dog, and that's all that matters." Chad started to eat the hot dog, and the toppings were literally getting everywhere. I'm surprised he wasn't a bib.

"Sharpay, he really is sorry. We're in a new city, so we you both try and get along." Troy seemed like he was pleading with Sharpay, so I was right. They do know each other.

"Fine Troy, but if he calls me Barbie one more time, he is going to wake up and be missing that big troll hair of his." Sharpay said with a serious face. Chad actually looked scared, and jumped behind Troy.

Troy looked past Sharpay and held out his hand to me with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Troy."

"Gabi," I said with a smile until Taylor hit my shoulder, "oh and this is Taylor. We're Sharpay's roommates."

"Sorry to hear that." I heard Chad say. He came out behind Troy licking his fingers and held out his hand saying, "Where are my manners? I'm Chad Danforth. Freshman basketball player and you are?"

"Disgusted," Taylor said stepping back.

"I'm Gabi," I said with a small giggle, "but, I'm not shaking your hand. Nice to meet you too."

Chad just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. Everyone was looking at him disgusted and then Troy started asking questions. We were talking about where we were from and our majors. I learned that Troy is an Education major from the same place as Chad and Sharpay. He was here playing sports like Chad. Troy was an Education major, while Chad was Sports Medicine. I told them that I was a Nursing major, while Taylor was Pre-Law. Chad, of course had something to say about Taylor's major.

"No wonder you're so stuck up. I mean you're cute, but you really have to lighten up."

I could already tell Chad wasn't the brightest. I mean who starts an argument with someone who just said they wanted to be a future attorney.

"Well, I would rather be stuck up than some lunkhead basketball player." Troy actually looked offended by that comment. I caught his eye and gave him a sympathetic look silently telling him she didn't mean that towards him. He nodded saying thank you. Before either of us could say anything, I felt something hit my foot lightly. I looked down to see a soccer ball. As someone picked it up, I realized Derek was standing in front of me.

"We keep meeting like this Gabriella. I have to stop hitting you so much. Although I do like running into you."

I smirked. "It seems like you're actually flirting. My mom always told me the more a guy hits on you, the more he likes you." I have no idea where that came from, but I can't believe I'm flirting back.

He started laughing saying, "Well your mother is a very smart woman. How about I show you around the quad?" He threw the ball back to the group of guys and turned back to me.

I was about to say no since I was with Taylor. She must have knew my answer because she quickly jumped in the conversation.

"She would love to go." That girl cannot mind her own business, but I love how feisty she is.

"Well I guess I'm going," I said sending Taylor an annoyed look.

"We'll see you back in the dorm Gabi." Taylor said as I nodded.

"Okay that's cool. Nice to meet you Chad and Troy. We all should hang out sometime."

"Definitely." Troy said winking at me.

I smiled. Taylor sent me a thumbs up as she walked off with Sharpay. Troy sent me one last glance as he dragged Chad off probably to get some napkins.

As I turned towards Derek, he smiled at me.

"What?" As I frowned, he started laughed.

"Gabriella, you are about to get the best tour of your life. It could possibly change your life forever. Are you ready?" I couldn't help but smile at how lame he sounded, but he was cute.

"Sure, but don't get me back too late. I don't want the RAs thinking I'm going to be the girl that's always hanging out late." I said glancing at him smiling.

"Well I know of one RA that would love to hang out with you," He said flirting back.

"Oh really? Who and what kind of guy is he?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Well let's start this tour and maybe you can find out." He said holding his hand out.

I don't know why, but I took it and smiled. I actually trusted him even if we've only met twice. Maybe this tour really could change my life.

New city means new adventures. Right?

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Friends?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Not getting many reviews so please comment! Working on the next chapter as you're reading this. Should be up soon! Hope you enjoy!**

 **BTW…Don't hate Derek lol. It'll be Troyella…eventually.**

We had been walking around now for a few hours. We were now walking back to the dorm. I had just noticed it was 8 o'clock, but time had flew by being with Derek. We had talked about everything. I learned that he was actually from New York. His dad was military, so he never really had any place to call home until his dad retired here. He did not want to leave since this was the one stable place he had ever been. His mom was a nurse who was retiring soon. He had a brother and sister both older than him. He was a sophomore who was actually at the freshman event because he planned the whole thing. He was also a Pre-Med major and wanted to become a Pediatrician. A guy that loved kids? Ha…I must be dreaming.

"So what about you Gabriella?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I feel like I've been talking for hours, but we only have been talking about me."

"Wow. I guess I just like listening to you. Your life is so interesting. I mean you've seen the world. My life is pretty…boring. I'm from a small town in Alabama where everyone knows everyone's business. Just a girl who followed her dreams of coming to New York to experience something new."

"So did you like living in Alabama?" He asked while looking at me.

It took me a while to answer this question. I never really had thought about it before.

"Surprisingly, yes. I never really hated it. I guess I just wanted something different. I did like that I felt safe. Even though it was just my mom and a few family members there, I knew that I always had my community backing me up. I wasn't related to anyone in my neighborhood, but they still felt like family. I hope that makes sense."

As he smiled at me, I saw this small glint in his eyes and I was definitely mesmerized.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?"

"Just not in the picture. Not much to the story. My mom had me young, and they weren't even married so guess he had no reason to stay. One day, he was there. The next, he wasn't." I suddenly felt awkward. I didn't have a relationship with my dad, but it still hurt to think about.

"He definitely had a reason to stay with a daughter as beautiful as you. Sorry, I brought it up though. That kind of ruined the good time we were having. I like talking to you Gabriella. Hopefully, we can have more talks like this." How could I be mad at this guy? It was like he was reading my mind.

"We should. I had fun too. Thanks for showing me around." As soon as I finished saying that, he leant over and kissed my cheek. Dang, I'm blushing again.

"I'm happy I know I can make you blush," he said while laughing. I swear I think that made my face turn even redder.

"Well, I'm happy you're enjoying seeing this." As we turned the corner, we were standing right back in front of the door. Derek pulled out his card to swipe it through the door to let us in. As he held the door for me, I almost fainted. A northern guy with southern hospitality…oh he's perfect. Chivalry is not dead. As we got to the elevator, I pressed two and waited on it to come down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." As the elevators opened, I gave him one last smile as I turned and got on. Right before the doors shut completely, somebody stopped them. When the doors opened up, Derek jumped on.

"I was halfway to my room when I realized I know we'll probably see each other around, but maybe I should get your number, if that's okay." I tried not to laugh because I could tell he must've ran back since he was out of breathe.

"Sure." He handed me his phone and I typed in my number. As I gave it back, he held it up to take a picture as I smiled.

"Beautiful." I smiled as he called me and I took a picture of him too.

"Next time you need to catch me, just walk," I said laughing. This time, it was his turn to blush. "But, I'm happy I know I can make you blush." As the elevator reached my floor, I waved as he told me to have a good night. Little did he know, he had given me one of the best nights of my life in a long time. As I got closer to my door, I heard screaming from the other side. As soon as I opened the door, I heard screaming coming from Sharpay's room, but my first sight was a set of blue eyes.

"Hey." Oh God, I can't speak. What the heck Gabriella? You just came from a perfect date with a perfect guy, and you're thinking about someone else. Well, I guess it wasn't really date, more like hanging out. I'm not really sure. I have got to stop-

"Gabriella." Troy said while waving his hand in my face. "Are you okay? That must've been some date. I just said hey, but you didn't respond." Guess it was a date.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, about that," I said awkwardly looking down. "I kind of spaced out with all of the screaming."

"Sorry about that. We were coming to just hang out with you guys, but Chad insulted Sharpay's room. Don't ask why he looked in there, but as soon as his mouth opened, they couldn't be stopped. I was talking to Taylor, but she got a phone call from her mom."

"Well, um, I guess I could keep you company since I said we should hang sometime."

"Thanks for saving me from my boredom," He said smiling. He really is going to have to stop that. I sat on one bean bag, while he sat on the other. "So what's your favorite color?

All of a sudden, I started to laugh. Then, I couldn't stop. I was literally crying and laughing, and I thought I would pass out if I didn't stop soon. When I finally calmed down a little, Troy was looking at me scared like I was a maniac or something.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect the first question you asked me to be my favorite color. I should warn you now though that I sometimes laugh at stuff that's not really funny."

"I don't do the expected, but Gabriella." He said with the most serious face I've probably seen.

"What?"

"Answer the question please." Now, it was his turn to laugh.

"It's blue." I pouted. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You're not mad are you? I was just kidding. I like when you ramble, but I just wanted to laugh since you were laughing, and now I hurt your feeli-," He was cut off by me laughing again. My pout never had that effect before, but I'll definitely be using it more often.

"It's cool. I wasn't pouting in a serious way. What's your favorite color?"

"Tie between red and blue. Favorite snack?"

"Oh, definitely PB&J." If anything could make me smile, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich could. So simple, but so perfect. "Yours?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. "Pickles. I could eat a whole jar in probably 10 minutes. I could eat them all day long really. What's your favorite show?"

"Grey's Anatomy. You're talking to a future Psychiatric nurse." He frowned up. I was pretty used to this reaction whenever I told someone I was interested in Psych. "Why that face?"

"Why Psych? Why not Pediatrics or Cardiology?"

"What's wrong with Psych?" He didn't have an answer, so I continued. "You probably think I'm crazy for wanting to work with "crazy" patients, but I look at it differently. It's a disease just like cancer or diabetes. They have sick and mean diseases, but instead of judging them because we're scared of how they think, try to help them."

"Wow…I mean…wow, I just never thought about that. Sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine Troy," I said shaking my head. "Not everyone sees it how Psych nurses or I do, but that's why I want to do it. I want to change people's perspectives on mental diseases. I know people do scary things, but the world is a scary place."

"Well, I'm happy there are beautiful people like you in it making it better."

"Thanks. What's your favorite show?"

"Honestly, don't have one. I rarely watch it. Like watching sports mostly. Typical right?"

"Nah, I love sports. Don't have a favorite team, but I enjoy watching."

"Finally someone that likes sports. Now I don't have to be stuck with Chad all year. He eats so loud during games, you can barely hear the commentators."

"I can believe it. I'll be shocked if he ever puts anything or anyone before food.

"He does. Basketball is always first." Troy said laughing. He actually fell out of the bean bag laughing. I felt like he was actually crazy now, but I took this moment to snap a pic of him.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I hid the phone behind my back.

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." I was trying not to smile, but I knew I was failing. Before I could even run, he started tickling me trying to get the phone.

"Give me the phone Gabi."

"Nope. Never!" I wouldn't last much longer. Tickling was my weakness. All of a sudden, I saw a flash and Troy stopped. We looked at each other and looked up to see Taylor standing there with a smile.

Troy and I looked at each other again, and at the same time said, "Get her." Before we could get her though, she ran in her room and locked the door. We teased her for a while trying to get her to open the door, but I stopped when I got a text message. It was from Tay sending us the picture she had just snapped. It was actually…cute. When Troy saw the picture, he grabbed my phone and saved his number with the picture. He sent the pic to his phone and saved my name as Montez with the pic. When I saw the pic I smiled and looked up.

"Just because I like the picture doesn't mean we're not getting her back."

Troy smiled. "Gabriella Montez, this is the start of a great friendship."

Friendship…sounds good to me.

 **Hope you guys liked it! It's hard to write because I know how it's ending, but I have so many ideas that I'm trying to put in. Hopefully it was good.**


	4. First Day

My alarm went off and I couldn't help but lay there. It was a two weeks after the orientation party. It was the first day of classes…and I was lowkey freaking out. I looked up at the stars that I had posted on the ceiling of my wall and I smiled. That was the one thing I missed about the country. The stars were much brighter there. Here, I was blinded by all the city lights which I guess I can't complain about. My phone vibrated and I blushed seeing a text from Derek.

 **We still meeting in the front for breakfast in 30 mins? –D**

Crap! I forgot all about that.

 **Yep! See you then…-Gabi**

I got dressed in lightning speed after my shower with a cute sundress and some sandals. Thank God for my natural curls. I threw on a simple necklace and some rings and ran out the door with one minute to spare. When I got to the bottom, he was waiting when the elevator opened up. He smiled when he saw me.

"A girl that's on time…that's a first." I giggled.

"It's a first for me too. Honestly, I usually sleep until the last possible second."

"Well, I'm happy I can be that exception." Gosh, I wish this dude would stop making me blush.

"So, where are we going for breakfast?"

"We have a Starbucks by Smith Hall which is where your Chem class is. My Microbiology class is in there too, so I thought we could go there."

"Okay, sounds good."

We started to walk and everyone was speaking to Derek. He introduced me to a couple of people. I felt like he was famous at one point.

"So are you Mr. Big Man on campus?" He chuckled a little and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. I guess when I got here, I made a promise to myself to make the best of it. Some of the people that I spoke to, I don't know them personally by name but I make it a habit to smile and say hey to people I don't know."

"You should've did beauty pageants," He looked a little offended. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. You just always say the right things. It's surprising how good you are at answering questions. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I jus-."

"Gabi, it's okay. I get what you mean. I was always told I'm an old soul." I smiled.

"Well, I like old souls so guess that's a good thing."

We arrived at Starbucks and thankfully there weren't too many people in line. I ordered and when I was looking around for my order, Derek quickly ordered and paid.

"Hey! That's not fair. I could pay for my food." I said with a pout.

"I know, but if we are going to start going on dates, you better get used to me paying for your food."

"Well, I could pay sometimes. Women can provide too you know."

"A feminist, I like it. I'm also happy that you just agreed to our first official date." He smiled. I didn't know I just agreed to that, but either way I would've said yes, so I smiled too.

"Hey Gabriella!" I looked up and saw Troy walking towards me. He smiled and gave me a hug, which took me a bit off guard, but I guess we're friends now. Right?

"Hey Troy. Oh, this is Derek." Troy reached forward and shook his hand.

"Hey man, what's up? I think I saw you the other night, but we didn't get a chance to meet."

"Yeah, I remember. Nice to meet you man. Hey Gabi, I'll be right back. I think she just called our order. Can you find a table?"

"Sure." He walked off and I saw Troy smirking.

"What now?" I walked away and he followed.

"We've only been here a week and you've already got a boyfriend. I'm impressed." I gasped a little and sat at a table and Troy sat in front of me.

"Shhh! He's not my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say that and freak him out."

Troy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Your secret is safe with me Montez."

For some reason, I felt chills run down my back. I looked back and saw his eyes and him smirking. I couldn't help, but step back. Troy kind of had a glazed look in his eyes and he shook his head.

"Anyway, I stopped by the dorm cause I left my notebook at your dorm last night. Tay said you came here. I didn't know you were on a date though."

"Shut up. It's not a date. You're welcome to sit with us though."

"Gabi, clearly you haven't been on many dates. Regardless, the guy likes you and I'm not about to be a third wheel. You have Chem with Dr. Wilson at 10 right?"

"Yeah." I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 9:30. "Derek said it wasn't far from here, so I'll leave from here in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, we have that class together remember, so I'll save you a seat if you want. Chad is in it too, so I'm grabbing food for him and meeting him there."

Apparently, Troy had to take Chem even though he just wanted to teach English. Sounds dumb to me. I'm happy I know someone in my class though.

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Alright. I guess I should go order." As he was leaving, Derek was on his way back. They stopped and gave each other another handshake. Derek smiled when he sat down.

"He seems like a cool guy. I've heard a couple people say how good he is at basketball."

"Yeah, he's cool. He went to high school with my roommate Sharpay."

"Sharpay, the blonde girl that wears pink?" I nodded. "No offense, but she scares me." He looked terrified and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She scared me too the first couple of days but she's actually sweet. You should talk to her on the days that she doesn't wear pink."

"I'm surprised that ever happens."

We kept eating until I realized that I had about 10 minutes to get to class.

"Hey, you ready? I don't want to be too late to class."

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Derek took my tray and threw it away along with his. He even held the door on his way out.

"You know I could get used to this." He laughed and grabbed my hand. My heart started beating out of my chest.

"Well, I know if I don't do it, some other guy will."

"Beauty pageant answer." I pretended to whisper, but I knew he heard me. "I'm just kidding!" I interlaced our fingers and he smiled. We got on in elevator inside Smith, and we walked a couple classrooms down when he stopped. I was so in la la land, I didn't even realize this was my classroom.

"Well, this is you. I'm a couple doors down, so maybe I'll see you afterwards. If not, I'll see you later today."

"Okay, sounds good." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Stop making me blush." I pretended to pout, but I hugged him before walking into class. There were 60 people in this class and it was stadium style, so I didn't know how I would find Troy.

"Gabster, over here!" I looked toward the middle and saw Chad waving at me. I had to giggle to myself as I walked over. Note to self: When I need to find Troy, just look for the afro. I hugged Chad before I sat in the seat next to Troy.

"I made it just in time." Troy handed me a syllabus.

"Teacher just posted the syllabus, so I ran to the printing station down the hall. Printed you one too."

"Thanks! I owe you one. Have you heard anything about this teacher?"

Chad answered, "I heard he's a smart ass, but he's fair."

"Fair…I can work with that." I heard the door at the bottom of the classroom open and saw a woman walk in.

"Chad, I thought you said it was a man?" Troy asked.

"Well they never said he or she. I'm happy it's a woman though cause she is hot." Even I had to admit, she was hot. She looked to be in her late twenties and she walked with a certain confidence that I admired. Troy was definitely checking her out. I heard her greet everyone and all of a sudden, Chad stood up. Troy groaned.

"Good morning Dr. Wilson. I just want to say I have heard nothing but great things and I can't wait to learn new things from you. My name is Chad Danforth by the way." A couple people laughed. The teacher didn't look too pleased.

"While I'm happy you are eager to learn. I don't appreciate you just randomly standing up on the first day. I'm happy to know that you'll be the class clown, and I'll be very sure to keep my eye on you."

Chad quickly sat down and leaned back in his chair.

Troy leaned over to me and whispered, "This is going to be a long semester."

I couldn't help but agree.

 **Hope you guys liked it. I know I haven't written in a year, but I promise I will finish this story. This next chapter will be up Monday night. Any ideas? Comments? Please review…**


	5. Derek

**Just know I am so sorry for not updating on Monday. Busy week, but I am off work all weekend so I will be updating another chapter later today and another tomorrow. I decided to make this chapter about Derek and the next chapter about Troy. The chapter after Troy will be…interesting. We might see some jealousy begin. Hope you enjoy! Please review…even though I don't deserve it for the late update. Hope you enjoy!**

20 minutes. I had 20 minutes to find something to wear for my first date with Derek and I had nothing. All he told me was to dress nice, but not too fancy. What does that even mean? I swear I have went through my whole closet 3 times.

"Taylor!" I heard a loud fall and then footsteps running.

"What?! What is it? Are you okay? Did Derek do something?"

"I have nothing to wear for this date in 18 MINUTES NOW. Please help. It's nice, but not too fancy."

"I fell out of my bed and ran in here like a mad woman because you can't find clothes to a not fancy date? You've got to be kidding me. I'll be right back. Just do something to your hair." I went in the bathroom to pin my hair. I had already curled it early this morning. I decided to pin it in a messy low bun. Simple, yet elegant.

I walked back in my room and saw none other than Sharpay standing there.

"Hey Sharpay, what's going on?"

"Taylor sent me in here. You should've told me earlier cause now I only have 10 minutes to take you from stepsister to Cinderella, but I've dealt with much worse." She started searching through my clothes throwing some on the floor and some on the bed.

"Okay. I love this dress with your hair and wear this cardigan." She picked out my light pink floral dress that was flowy and went above the knees with a beige cardigan. The dress showed off a little bit of cleavage which was good. It was innocent but a little sexy. The cardigan was perfect since it was a little windy outside. I don't even remember looking at it earlier. Guess I was rushing.

"I don't have any shoes though."

"What size are you?"

"A 7. Why?"

"Just throw that on with some cute jewelry and I'll be back." I knew better than to argue with Sharpay, so I put on the clothes with some jewelry and even added a little make up just when Sharpay walked back in the room.

"Here." She put some cute beige wedges in my hand. "They are cute and yet comfortable. Just don't fall in them. I heard somebody knocking, so I'll get the door while you put those on." Right before she walked out the door, I stopped her.

"Hey Sharpay. Thanks for this." She actually smiled at me.

"No problem, but I want to borrow that dress next week."

"You got it." I said laughing. I put on the shoes and looked in my mirror. I couldn't believe how good everything looked together.

"Gabi! Derek is here!" Sharpay sure can yell.

"He's looking hot, so you better get in here before I take him." Of course, Taylor would say that. I grabbed my purse and my keys and walked out to the living room. Taylor was standing in front of Derek with his back toward me and Sharpay was smiling at me.

"Taylor step away from him." Derek laughed while he was turning around and stopped when he saw me. He looked me up and down while I was walking towards me.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Seriously Derek, if you have any friends that are single, tell them I am available.

"Taylor!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going to my room. You guys enjoy your date. I swear you and Kelsi are the quiet ones here, and you already have boyfriends." I tried to ignore the boyfriend part and gave Taylor a death glare. I forgot Kelsi was on a date tonight too. Apparently, she met a new guy named Jason that was a freshman too. It was a study date, but a date nonetheless. Kelsi tried to act like it was nothing, but she was freaking out about clothes too earlier.

"Okay, bye girls. We are leaving now. Don't wait up for me." I waved at Sharpay and grabbed Derek's hand as we walked to the elevator. "Sorry about that. They can be a bit embarrassing at times."

"It's no biggie. Honestly, I'm surprised Sharpay was so nice tonight. She was actually smiling."

"Truth moment. She helped me pick out my clothes tonight. She was actually happy to help, so I think she was a little excited."

"Well, I will have to thank her next time because you look beautiful. But, you are beautiful no matter what you were." Here, we go with the blushing. "I know you have on heels but we have to walk a little bit to the place."

"That's fine." After we got off of the elevator and out of the building, we started walking through the city. New York was so vibrant at night. I loved the fast paced atmosphere at times. It gave you a rush. After a while, we ended up at this place called, 'The Tavern'. When I walked in, I was so amazed.

"Wow. This place is amazing." The restaurant was like a café, but had beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a band playing jazz music. It was something out of the music.

"The other day after class when you said you missed the stars, I thought about this place. I knew it's not quite Alabama, but I thought I would show you New York can be just as beautiful." God, I really like this guy.

"If this is a first date, I don't know how you'll top this. Thanks for this though."

"I have my ways Gabi. Come on. I have reservations." We ended up sitting in the table right in the middle of the restaurant.

"When you said you had reservations, I was thinking we were going to be in a room away from everyone else." I felt a little self-conscious being in the middle of everything.

"Nope. I thought about that, but I want everyone in the room to know I'm with you."

"You seriously know all the right things to say." He reached across the table and held my hand while rubbing it with his thumb. I couldn't help but look down and blush again. We ended up ordering and while we were waiting, we started talking about random things. Our food arrived and I fell in love as soon as I took the first bite. I ordered a shrimp and chicken alfredo. He ordered a grilled chicken that was smothered in some type of sauce. He let me try his and whatever it was, it was amazing.

"So did you like your first week of classes?"

"Yes. It was interesting. All my teachers seem pretty cool. Dr. Wilson has it out for Chad though. I have a friend in all of my classes except one though so it should be fun."

"That's cool. I forgot to tell you I actually hung out with Troy and Chad earlier. They are cool guys. Chad's a little quirky. I guess that's the right word, but he's cool. We played basketball earlier with a few guys and I see why they are so talked about."

"Yeah, they are cool. You just have to get used to Chad. Troy thinks Chad has a thing for Taylor which is the craziest thing I have ever heard."

"They would be good together though. They are complete opposites, so when you put them together, they would balance each other out."

"Well I guess when you put it like that, you're right. Maybe it'll happen."

"So is Troy into Sharpay?" I almost spit out my water laughing at that.

"Definitely not! Only reason they don't argue is because he is too busy trying to stop her from killing Chad. Troy is into…well basketball. He never talks about girls. At least with me he doesn't."

"Oh okay. Just wondering. Well, I know your friends, so you have to meet mine one day. It's a small group like yours. Charlotte, your RA is one of them. There's another girl named Lindsay. She's a junior. Another girl named Madison. She's a sophomore. Reminds me of Sharpay, but is a nicer version. Then there is my best friend Matt. He's a sophomore too. He's actually a nursing major, so you guys have something in common."

"A male nursing major. You don't meet those often, but I like it. I wish there were more guys that went into nursing."

"Well, you would make me change my major."

"You're cheesy." I heard the band start playing one of my favorite songs, "So High" by John Legend and some couples got up to dance. "Beauty pageant, you want to dance?"

"Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me beauty pageant." He got up and took my hand leading to the dance floor. I pretended to think about it. He put one of his hands around my waist and pulled me close while holding my other hand, and we began to slow dance.

"Mmm maybe." He began to laugh in my ear.

"Gabriella Montez, you are the only girl that I will let call me that."

"Well aren't I special?" I leaned back to look up in his eyes and smiled. For a moment, it was like time stopped. I stared in his eyes like some cheesy romance novel and something told me to kiss him. Before I got the chance to, he leaned down and kissed me. It was amazing. It was soft and gentle. When we pulled back, we pulled back and smiled at each other.

"You got me up so high." He was singing a part of the song and I just had to kiss him again for that. This guy is seriously perfect. We danced for a little while longer before we went back to the table. He paid and we walked out hand in hand. We ended up walking back to campus and sat on bench in the quad. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder as we talked. I felt comfortable with him. I ended up leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to get this in my first month of college."

"I didn't expect to get this in college to be honest. I mean I've heard the stories of meeting a girl in college, but Gabi, you are too good to be true. I think of myself of a good guy and we don't get too many of the good girls anymore, so I hope you stick around."

"I plan to. I'm not a girl that will sit here and say I'll marry you one day, but I will say I like you and I think this can be something serious. Let's not move too fast though."

"I agree. Let's just take it one day at a time." We sat there in silence after that and guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up in my bed in my clothes from the date. I saw that it was 1 in the morning. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Derek.

 **You fell asleep while we were talking and I just carried you in since we were close to the dorm. Had an amazing time. Can't wait to do it again. –Derek**

 _ **Thanks for everything. Can't wait for the next date too. Good night. –Gabi**_

I decided to change clothes and wash off my make-up. I decided to grab a snack out of the dining area before going back to sleep. Sharpay and Tay were on the couch watching a movie.

"Well Sleeping Beauty has woken up. I have to admit it was pretty cute seeing Derek carry you in." I grabbed a snack and sat on a bean bag.

"Whatever Shar. He did tell me to thank you for the amazing outfit."

"The boy has taste I like it. So details." I told them about the date and they kept squealing especially when I told them about the kiss.

"Deriella…I don't really like it, but it'll have to do."

"Taylor, what are you talking about?"

"Your couple name…duh."

"Okay, on that note, I'm going back to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Hey! We forgot to tell you Chad and Troy are coming over tomorrow morning just to hang."

"Sounds good. Good night you guys." When I got back in my bed, I had a text from Derek.

 **Good night beautiful. –Derek**

On that note, I went to bed with a smile on my face.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is all Troy. I'm sure yall will enjoy that.**


	6. Troy

**Hope you guys like the Derek chapter. LA AngelxZV, you are totally right. Derek is very perfect. He may or may not have a darker side, but hopefully you'll see the biggest comparison with Troy in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review! I'll update again tomorrow. After that, it might be a couple of days. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know.**

I woke up around 10 the next morning. I slept for so long, but I swear it was much needed. Of course I woke up from a sweet text from Derek saying good morning. I replied, but I knew I wouldn't be talking him too much because he was hanging with his family today. I got up to brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. I looked in the mirror and washed my face. I ate some cereal before deciding to get back in bed and get on the internet. Somebody was knocking on my door though…

"Come in!" Troy peeked his head in and had to make sure I was under the cover. I forgot that I ended up only sleeping in a t-shirt and panties.

"Still in bed? What am I gonna do with you?"

"The real question is why you are here so early?" He ignored my question and decided to sit at the chair by my desk.

"I heard you were still sleeping because you had a late night with your boyfriend. How was your date?"

"Again, he's not my boyfriend. It was good and answer my question."

"You're feisty Montez. I'm here because it's 11:30 and to me that is not early. I wake up early to work out, so I'm used to being up by this time." I didn't realize an hour and a half had passed.

All of a sudden, my door swung open and Chad rushed in.

"Gabster!" He literally attacked me by flopping on my bed.

"Chad! Please get up." When he rolled to the other side, I looked up to see Troy smirking.

"Gabs, your bed is so comfortable. Do you have a special mattress?"

"It's called a pillow top Chad. You get them at Walmart." Taylor said while walking in my room.

"McKessie I swear you are too uptight. You need to have some fun." They started to argue and I really didn't feel like listening to them this early.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at me. "I get you and Chad need to get your daily dose of arguing in, but please take it to the living room. My room is not big enough for all of this."

As they walked out arguing, I noticed Troy was still staring at me. "What is it Bolton?"

"One, I like that we all use last names. Two, you need to get dressed because we are all hanging out today, but I must admit something." He walked closer with a smirk on his face and I couldn't help but feel like I was drowning in his blue eyes.

"What is that?" I said barely above a whisper. I don't even know if he heard me. He was leaning closer and I couldn't move. As soon as it seemed like he would kiss me, he moved his direction and headed towards my ear. I had to admit he looked again and he was just dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"I like your choice of clothes." As soon as he said that in my ear, he bolted out of the room closing the door. I immediately looked down and was embarrassed to see my blankets had moved enough where you could see all I had on down below was my underwear.

"Bolton! I'm going to hurt you!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to take a shower. Afterwards, I put on a white shirt with NYU in blue with my matching blue shorts. I chose to wear my white converse, since I'm sure we would be doing a lot of walking. I kept my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my sunglasses and purse. When I walked outside I wasn't surprised to see Chad and Taylor arguing. At least they stopped long enough for her to get dressed. Troy was watching basketball. He must've been tuned out because he didn't even hear me come in. I walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"I see you changed. I must admit I liked the other outfit better."

"Shut it Bolton. Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"We were going to chill around campus, but those two won't stop arguing enough to make plans. I don't feel like listening to that today."

"Soooo, how about we ditch them? Obviously they won't notice. They didn't even notice me walk out here." Troy seemed to think about it while looking over at them and then he looked at me.

"Montez, I like your thinking." We slowly walked over to the door and eased out. After it was shut, we ran down to the elevator laughing.

"They are going to be so mad when they figure it out."

"I know, but maybe they'll realize they'll like each other and stop with all this arguing."

When we got to the bottom, I realized we didn't have any plan. "So where are we going?"

"Montez, it is New York. You go wherever the city leads you." For some reason, I just decided to silently agree and let him lead the way.

We ended up walking around the city for about two hours, mostly going in circles, just talking and sightseeing. Troy ended up telling me he chose education as a major because his dad was a coach. He chose English because it was the one subject he enjoyed. Besides all the rules that comes with essays, he enjoyed expressing himself and analyzing different ideas. He wants to teach basketball too though. He had a younger sister, Alex. She was 16. She was into basketball too. His mom had a bakery at him. He misses her cooking the most. The way he described her reminded me of my mom. I told him about her amazing brownies. I promised him I would save him some when she sends me some. That is if Chad doesn't eat them first.

"So I keep hearing you're this amazing basketball player. You don't have any big plans for the NBA?"

"That all sounds good, but I don't think it's realistic. I mean, if it happens, it happens. But that's not my first plan. I'm just not putting my all into basketball because that could end at any time."

"Well, I have to determine if you're good. I'll have to play you someday."

"You play basketball?"

"Yes. You asked me if I watched sports. I do, but I also used to play. I just didn't enjoy it as much as my work, but I was good enough to be voted team co-captain. I just don't bring it up because it was never anything serious to me."

"Mm, well we'll have to see if what you are saying is true Montez." Troy stopped all of a sudden and I turned around and it looked like he was staring into space.

"What is it?" He looked at me and smiled.

"How good are you at go karts?"

"What?" I looked across the street and saw a go karting place. I smiled. "I say get ready to lose Bolton."

We walked across the street and trash talked while we stood in line. When we got to the front, the lady said it was $5 for 3 laps. That's when I realized something.

"Crap! Troy, I forgot my purse when we sneaked out. I must've left it on the couch. We need to go back to campus." Troy shook his head and handed the lady a $10 bill saying it was for me and him.

"Troy, I can't let you pay for me. We're college kids. We're broke!"

"Obviously not Gabi if I paid. Seriously, it's $5. Don't worry about it. We all have a year for me to lose my wallet and then you'll have to pay for me."

"Thanks Troy. I'll definitely pay you back."

We were waiting in line for the group ahead of us to get finished. I looked around and saw we were playing against a couple that seemed to be in their 20s and a group of teenage girls. They kept smiling and pointing at Troy and I had to tease him.

"Looks like you have a fan club." Troy looked over and started laughing. Then he placed his arm on my shoulders and pulled me close where I was leaning into his chest. He leaned down and whispered against my hair.

"My fan club makes them your enemies because now they are going to think we are together." He walked away when the gate unlocked and I looked back to see the group of the girls glaring at me. You've got to be kidding me. Know I have to worry about them and Bolton during this race. I got in the car across from Troy.

"As soon as I think you're a good person, you do something like that."

"What are friends for Gabi? I have to get on your nerves sometimes." I decided to just keep my mouth shut and focus on this race. We were behind everybody else starting off, but I didn't care about that. As long as I beat Troy, I would be just fine.

As soon as the cars in front of us moved, we were off. Troy was in the front because the girl in front of me kept slowing down and braking. I'm pretty sure it was on purpose. I ended up swerving in front of her just as she hit the brakes again, and sped up as fast I could. The other two girls weren't much of a problem. They were too busy trying to keep up with Troy that they didn't notice me. The couple was going back and forth teasing each other, but the guy was clearly winning. The girl was laughing though, so they were having a good time.

"Montez, you need to keep up! I thought you would be better competition than this." Boy, does he know how to get under my skin.

I ended up speeding and I was right on the side of Troy as we started the third lap. I realized that the girl that was braking in front of me earlier had caught up too. She ended up right in front of me and Troy.

"Let's see what you got Bolton!" I knew how this was going to play out and I knew that I was going to win.

"Last chance to speed up Montez! We're almost there." Troy was a little bit in front of me, but I knew exactly what I was doing. The girl looked back at me quickly and smirked. As soon as she turned back around, she hit her brake. She must've forgot Troy was behind her because he slammed right into her, while I swerved and went around. I crossed the finish line screaming with my hands in the air. After I parked, I looked back and saw Troy crossing in front of the girl. He looked pissed.

"Oh, don't look too sad Bolton. For an English major though, you should've analyzed her next move." I pushed Troy a little bit and he smiled.

"I guess that's what I get for trying to sabotage you and I ended up messing myself up. I have to say that girl was relentless though."

When we were walking out the couple in front of us were laughing. They turned around when they saw us.

"Hey man, I got to say I usually beat my wife when we race, but she finally beat me this time. Guess it was all girl power today." He walked off smiling and his wife stayed behind and glanced back.

She turned back to us saying, "He doesn't know that I know he let me win, but your girl is clearly good. Keep her around. It's fun being a little competitive in a relationship. Good job girl!"

Before we could even deny being together, she walked off. I was about to say something, but Troy beat me to it.

"So you hungry?" I decided to just forget about what the lady said and avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, let's go back to campus and we can eat there."

"No way. I'm tired of eating on campus. There's a burger joint down the street."

"I don't have any money Troy and you're not paying for me again."

"Yes, I am Montez. You just beat me in a game and destroyed my pride. Allow me to get a little bit of that back by eating at a good place." He pouted and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I'm still paying you back." He held the door open for me as we walked out. We walked to this burger joint down the street. It had a 50s vibe with a modern twist. It was called, 'Stardust'. There were a lot of college kids here. Troy knew a few and I waved at my lab partner from Chemistry lab. We were seated toward the back of the restaurant. After a while, a lady skated over to us and asked for our orders. I had no idea what I wanted so I let Troy order first.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries. For the drink, I'll have a chocolate milkshake."

"Ok baby doll, what will you have?"

"I'll have the same thing. No whip cream or cherry though."

"Alright lovebirds, I'll put that right in." I swear if one more person says we are together, I'm going to scream. She grabbed the menus and went to put the orders in. I decided to ignore what she said this time.

"So how did you hear about this place?" Troy looked grateful that I didn't say anything about the comment.

"Chad and I found it a couple days ago. I like the atmosphere and the people are nice."

"It's cool. Very retro. Closest thing we have to this is Sonic back in Alabama."

"I have to agree. I love the 50s theme though. Takes you back in time." The waitress came back with our chocolate shakes and I loved it. It wasn't too thick. It was just right, but you could tell it was made with real ice cream and didn't just come out of some machine. The food came next and everything was so fresh. I will definitely be back. I looked up and laughed at Troy.

"Bolton, I don't know how but somehow you have ketchup on your face." He started to wipe it off, but he kept missing. I took a napkin and wiped the ketchup off and he blushed.

"Thanks." I kept eating and glanced around watching everybody dancing and enjoying the food. When I looked back, Troy was staring at me.

"What? Do I have ketchup face?" He shook his head and laughed.

"No. Sorry, nothing like that. I guess I was just in a daze." We seemed to get finished eating around the same time. Troy paid and we started walking back to campus. We pretty much were quiet on the way back. I guess we were too full to talk. We got back to the building. When we got on the elevator, Troy turned to me.

"I had fun today Gabi. It was good to be away from all the arguing with Chad and Taylor. It's good to get away. I'm glad we met."

"Me too Troy. You should let me kick your butt more often." As soon as I said that, the elevator opened and I started running. Of course, Troy caught up with me and he picked me up spinning me around. He was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Where have you two been? It's late and I can't believe you left us." Troy put me down and it took everything in me not to laugh at how serious Chad looked. I just couldn't take him seriously.

"Chad, it is 6 o'clock and we wanted to have a day without the two of you arguing. It was Gabi's idea." I can't believe him.

"Hey!" I hit him in his shoulder. "Don't put this on me. You agreed to the idea."

"Ouch! Don't hit me. I was just joking." He was laughing. I could tell he was enjoying this. Taylor was looking back and forth between us and was smiling. What was up with her? Shouldn't she be mad too?

"Anyway, Troy, some of the guys text me a few minutes ago asking if we wanted to play basketball. You down?"

"Yeah man, let's go. You want to come kick some butt Montez? You can be on my team."

"I'll pass Bolton. I'm going to hang with Tay a little bit."

"Suit yourself. We'll see you guys later." We all hugged each other, even Tay and Chad. I guess they had a good day after all. I walked in while Taylor closed the door. I had a message from my mom and a few from Derek. I replied back to both explaining that I had left my phone while I was with friends. Of course, my mom replied back giving me a mini lecture. Derek said he would call me in a little bit.

"I'm trying to decide between two options Gabi, I need your help." I looked up at her and was excited to help.

"What's up Taylor?"

"Do you think Deriella or Troyella sounds better?"

"Wait, what? Troy and I are just friends."

"You might see it that way, but it looks totally different from my point of view. There is something there. I'm just trying to decide if I'm Team Troy or Team Derek."

"Well, you might as well be Team Derek because I don't see anything with Troy."

"The question is Gabi, does he see anything with you or does he really just see you as a friend."

"If something happens with me and Troy, then I bet there will be a Chaylor pretty soon."

"Maybe Gabi, you never know." I was shocked at her response, but I couldn't reply because my phone started vibrating. I looked down to see Derek calling me.

"We are talking about this later Taylor. I will be in your room after this call."

Taylor laughed while walking off. I shook my head and answered the phone.

"What's up stranger? I thought I would have to put out a search party for you." I started laughing and walked in my room and laid on my bed. Troyella seemed silly to me. Deriella was more real. Right?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! This was my longest chapter. Next chapter, you'll see all the gang together even Derek's friends. It'll be up tomorrow. By the way, sorry if I have any grammar problems. I try not to go back and read through the chapter because I'll end up changing something. Please review!**


	7. A Little Tension?

_**Here's the next chapter you guys! I should update again by Friday. Hope you guys like it. Please review and I'll return the favor if you guys give me some of your stories to read.**_

Things had been going well for the past month. Derek had been great. We had been on a few dates and I couldn't be happier. He always had the most romantic dates. We even had a picnic last weekend. Taylor was still teasing me about Troyella though. Troy and I do spend a lot of time together. He's more like my best friend though. Taylor admitted she thought Chad was cute, but she won't admit that she likes him. I'm sure she does. They still argue all the time though. Sharpay is still…Sharpay, but I have to admit she's a good friend. Kelsi and Jason went on their first official date. They are so shy, but it's so cute. Jason hung out with us when Chad and Troy came over. He is on the basketball team too. We are actually going to a party tonight at this club, so I was excited. I was going with the gang and meeting Derek there.

"Gabi! You almost ready? The guys are meeting us downstairs in 10 minutes!" I swear Taylor forgets we live right next to each other sometimes.

"Yeah Taylor. I'll be ready."

I decided to be dressy but casual. I had on a short black dress that went mid-thigh. My hair was in curls and I had on some darker make up tonight with red lipstick. I put on my black converse, grabbed my purse and walked out. Taylor was waiting. Of course, we were waiting on Sharpay. Taylor looked up at me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You look hot Gabi, but Sharpay is going to kill you about those shoes." Crap, even Tay had on heels.

"Taylor, what are you laughing at?" Sharpay walked out looking down, but when she saw me, I immediately got scared.

"Sharpay, before you say anything, I am not changing. I'm dancing tonight and I want to be comfortable." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but next time, you're putting on heels." That was way too easy.

We heard Kelsi walking out and our mouths dropped. She actually had on a dress and heels. She had ditched her glasses and hat for the night. She even had on a little make-up.

"Kelsi, you look HOT!" Kelsi blushed, but I had to admit she looked amazing. Her hair looked amazing straight.

"You always look hot Kels, but this is just a different side of you. You look good." Kelsi smiled when I said that.

"Thanks Gabi. Let's go before the guys come up here complaining."

We all headed down and I couldn't help but smile walking with the girls. We had a group that I loved to hang with. We were all so different, but we got along so well. Even Chad and Sharpay had toned down on the arguing a little bit.

When the elevator doors opened, the guys were standing right there waiting. They seemed to be in shock.

"As much as I enjoy you guys staring at your girlfriends, I need a drink. Let's go." Sharpay walked ahead of us and we all followed behind. I was giggling at how Chad and Jason were stumbling over their words.

"So I don't even get a hey?" I looked at Troy and immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention laughing at them."

"Nope. It's too late Gabi. You hurt my feelings. I thought we were better than that." Troy crossed his arms and pouted. I knew he was playing, but I decided to play along.

"Can I do anything to make it better?"

"Nope. I'm pretty hurt." I giggled and grabbed his hand. When he stopped and looked at me, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me closer.

"Come on you guys!" We broke apart from each other. I looked up to see Taylor smirking. I shook my head telling her not to start. Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we kept walking behind the group.

"So is this club any fun?" The basketball team had come here before as a "bonding" moment.

"Yeah, it is. If you drink, just watch your cup if I lose you."

"I'm only 18. I can't drink just yet."

"It's New York Brie. You can drink." I had had a drink before, but it was always at a house party or something. This should be interesting.

"Well Derek is going to be there, so I should be with him or the group most of the time. I'll be fine." Troy moved his arm and put his hand in his pocket. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're here though." I looked up and we were at a place called 'The Edge'. We walked right in and even got wristbands saying we could drink. Apparently, the guy was a fan of the basketball team and wanted the guys to enjoy their night out. Guess it was good to have friends on the team. I text Derek, but he said it would be awhile before he got there. **(Just picture Save the Last Dance club; if you haven't seen that movie, picture the best club you can imagine** **)**

"Hey Troy, you want to get a drink?" He looked a little hesitant. "Or not. I'll just go by myself." He was acting weird all of a sudden. I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Sure Brie. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. I ordered a shot of Vodka and Troy looked surprised. He ordered the same thing.

"Vodka Brie?"

"I don't like fruity drinks at parties. I don't want it to sneak up on me. I need to know when to stop. By the way, when did you start calling me Brie?"

"Tonight." Troy shrugged and took his shot. I did the same.

"Hey, you guys. We found a table in the back." Sharpay was dancing while she was talking and I was happy she was letting loose.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have to wait on somebody."

"You want me to wait with you Troy?"

"Nah, I'm good. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." I nodded and grabbed Shar's hand so I wouldn't lose her. We ended up at a booth. Chad got up to go get everybody's drinks with Jason while I sat by Taylor.

"Troyella is separated? I'm shocked." I rolled my eyes.

"Tay, for the last time, we are just friends. I don't see Troy like that."

"Yeah, cause Derek is standing there in his fake knight suit blocking your soulmate." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you liked Derek?"

"I do, but I like Troy better."

"Even I can see he likes you Gabs." I looked at Kelsi surprised.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I see it too. You guys just fit together."

"Sharpay not wanting to give her opinion? That's a shock." She glared at Taylor when she said that, but I was secretly thinking it. Before I could reply, the guys showed up.

"Hey guys! This is Zeke. He's on the team with us." We all waved and everybody introduced themselves, but Sharpay. For the first time, that girl was speechless. Taylor hit her to knock some sense into her.

"S..sorry. I'm Shar or Sharpay. Whatever you want to call me." I tried not to laugh. Zeke looked at her confused.

"What's gotten into you Barbie?" Chad hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't start Chad. Not tonight. Can we all have a night free of arguing?" I decided to help Troy out.

"I agree. One drama free night that we all get along." He smiled at me and handed me another shot. We took them together. "You guys need to catch up with Troy and I while we dance."

"Excuse me what?" I grabbed his hand before he could say no, and led him to the dance floor. As soon as we got on the floor, "Cake by the Ocean" by DNCE started playing. I was starting to feel the vodka so I just started moving to the beat. I was dancing in front of Troy, but he wasn't moving. I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer.

"Troy, I know you have rhythm. Let's see it. I know you're acting weird tonight, but just forget about whatever is annoying you. Just have a good time tonight and worry about it tomorrow. He still looked hesitant, but when I started singing the lyrics to him, he laughed and started moving with me. He even twerked on me at one point and that had to be the best moment of the night.

After a few songs and a little bit of grinding, which I'll blame on the vodka, we decided to walk back to the table.

"Hey Kels, where's everybody?"

"They're dancing. Jase and I decided to take a break." Kelsi looked behind me and saw Troy. "Where's Derek?"

"I'm not sure if he's here yet. I need to call him."

"He's here Gabi. I saw him about 10 minutes ago." Crap! I looked around and saw him talking to another girl.

"Troy, do you mind if I go talk to Derek?" Troy just shook his head and shrugged.

"He's your boyfriend. You don't need my permission." He walked off before I could say anything. He grabbed another girl and started dancing with her. I felt bad, but I was nervous that Derek had saw me dancing with Troy.

I walked over to Derek and when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey Gabs! I was looking for you, but I saw Lindsay." The blonde girl smiled and waved at me.

"Hey girl! It's nice to meet you. Derek talks about you all the time." Derek blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I was dancing while I was waiting on you." I decided to leave the part about Troy out.

"Oh cool. You look beautiful by the way. Hey, come with us real quick and then we can dance." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to another table. "Hey guys! This is Gabriella. Gabi, this is Madison and Matt. You already know Charlotte and you just met Lindsay."

I waved back. "Nice to meet you guys!" The girl who he said was named Madison spoke first.

"It's nice to put a name to a face. I was beginning to think he was making you up." I laughed. I could tell why Sharpay reminded him of Madison. She had on a way too much pink, but she did seem nice.

Lindsay was the quiet one, but I could tell she was nice. She was from Savannah, GA. I told her about Taylor and she said she knew her a little bit. They went to different schools, but Savannah is so small so she had seen her a couple of times. Charlotte was my favorite. She was an awesome RA and she always tells me how much Derek talks about me when she sees me. Matt was awesome! We immediately bonded over nursing. He wanted to go into Pediatrics and we were talking about class, when Derek sat by me.

"I love that you get along with my friends, but you want to dance babe?"

"Derek, you better watch her or I'll have to steal her."

"You wish dude." I giggled, and agreed to go dance. I waved at everybody and let Derek lead the way.

We started dancing to Pon de Replay and I was shocked that he could actually dance. We fit perfectly together. I was happy to see the naughty side of Derek. I knew he was into the grinding by the look on his face. After a couple of songs, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked behind him to see Troy looking at us. I smiled and he smiled quickly before looking away.

"Yeah, I have to go to the restroom anyway real quick. I'll meet you at your table."

"Okay." He kissed me and walked off in the opposite direction. When I was halfway to the table, somebody grabbed me and pulled me back to them. I looked up to see a man smirking at me. I had to be about 25.

"You want to dance baby?"

"I'll pass." I tried to get away but I could tell he was drunk. No wasn't the answer he was looking for. His eyes looked black.

"I'm going to ask you one more time sweetheart, you want to dance?" He was tightening his grip on me. I was about to kick him where the sun don't shine, but I immediately felt safe.

"She said no the first time, so I suggest you let her go." I looked behind me and smiled at Troy. He looked pissed. The man let go of me and walked off mumbling. "Are you okay?" Troy was still glaring at the guy's back. I rubbed his arm to calm down.

"Troy, look at me. I'm fine."

"He was drunk Gabi. That guy could've done anything."

"But, he didn't. I promise."

"Where the hell is Derek? I thought you were with him. You shouldn't be by yourself." I didn't reply because I knew he was right, but I thought I could make it. "Let's go."

I followed Troy back to the table. Chad saw Troy's face and immediately got up to talk to him, so I sat by Tay.

"Trouble in Troyella land?"

"Not now Taylor."

Chad kind of calmed Troy down. He looked at me and I realized his eyes had gotten darker. I looked away because I wasn't used to that side of Troy. I saw Derek and smiled. He walked over and waved at everyone. I introduced him to Zeke and Jason, but I found out he already knew them. Troy was glaring at Derek and Derek looked confused.

"You alright man?"

"I'm fine, but Gabi might not be since I said her from some drunk because you left her alone."

"You did not save me. I was fine." "Didn't look like it from where I was standing."

"Troy, it's not that big of a deal. Calm down. I thought I could make it back. We weren't that far from the table. Derek couldn't have known some random guy would grab me."

"Exactly! He didn't know what would happen, so he shouldn't have left you alone." Troy stepped up closer to Derek. I was worried, so I stepped in front of Troy.

"You're really pushing it right now Troy. You've had some drinks, so just walk it off." Troy looked down at me and if Derek wasn't behind me, I probably would have stepped back.

"I'm thinking perfectly clear Brie, but your boyfriend wasn't." He looked back up at Derek. "Just watch her for the rest of the night." He stormed off and Chad followed behind him. I turned around to Derek and I could tell he was mad too.

"I'm sorry about that. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm about to head upstairs real quick to my friends. I'll be back down in a bit." He was about to walk off, but I pulled him back and kissed him.

"Please don't be mad." He looked down and smiled. He hugged me and kissed my hair.

"I'm fine Gabi. I promise." I let him go after that and sat next to Taylor.

"So much for no drama. This just turned into a horrible night."

"It was quite entertaining to me. You don't know this Gabi, but you just started a war. I just have to figure out who to bet on."

I didn't know what she was talking about and at this point, I didn't care. I knew one thing. I had to talk to Troy later.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Did you think Troy was overreacting? Next chapter will be up soon.**_


	8. Life is too Short

_**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry, it has been a while since the last update, but between work and enjoying the summer, it's hard. I'll definitely have another one up on Tuesday though. This chapter is dedicated to some very amazing people that lost their lives this month. This is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be a little longer.**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Troy. I knew he was overreacting, but at the same time, I felt bad. We left the club around two in the morning. I looked over at my phone and saw that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. Troy had left earlier than us. Chad had text Tay saying that they had went back to the dorms so Troy could cool off. My good mood was done after all the drama. I kept thinking I should text Troy, but I wanted to give him time to get his anger out. I heard a ding from a phone and I jumped thinking it was Troy. I rolled my eyes when I realized it was just a news notification. I decided to read it anyway. Maybe it would take my mind off Troy.

 **Orlando Shooting: 49 killed, multiple wounded**

I couldn't believe my eyes. As I read the article, I literally felt like my heart was breaking. I felt my eyes watering and I didn't know why it was hitting me so hard. I didn't even know these people. I laid back down and just cried until I felt the tears stop. God, what was wrong with me?

I heard another ding and I saw a message from Troy. I swear this boy has the craziest timing.

 **Are you up?**

 _ **Yeah. Are you okay?**_

 **Meet me somewhere. When you walk out of your dorm, walk to the right and come through the door at the end of the hall. Come all the way up.**

 _ **Okay.**_

I threw on an NYU sweatshirt with some running shorts. I just decided to slip on my Toms. I grabbed my phone with my keys and threw my hair in a messy bun. I slipped out as quietly as possible. I followed the directions Troy sent me. As I was climbing up the stairs, I jumped a little as some of the stairs creaked. I guess many people don't come up here.

When I got to the top, I saw Troy sitting on something by the edge of the building. I walked over and sat next to him. I looked at him and when he turned to look at me, he looked sad. He quickly got worried.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I overreacted. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know I overreacted, but I didn't think you would be this upset." I realized that I must've looked like I had been crying from earlier.

"Wait Troy. Stop. This isn't from you. I know you were just upset. I'm not mad or sad or anything like that. The situation wasn't that serious."

"Well why are you crying? Did Derek so something? I swear if he d-". He stopped talking when I showed him the article on my phone. I silently started crying again as he was reading. All of a sudden, Troy pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder and just waited. I calmed down and I realized something.

"You're quiet." Troy looked at me like I was crazy when I said that.

"What?"

"When I cry, which isn't too often unless I'm watching a movie, people always try to talk and tell me it'll be okay. You were just quiet. Thank you." He smiled.

"I'm the same way. I honestly can't say anything to make this okay, but I can be there for you. It hurts me too Gabi. We were just in a club. This man might've targeted these people because they were gay, but they didn't deserve that. That could've been any of us. It makes what happened last night seem so silly."

"I couldn't realize why I was crying, but I guess that was why. It makes you realize life is too short to be mad about something so silly."

"You're human Gabi. Even if we didn't fight last night, we would be upset because they were people. That was someone's family member or friend that died." I didn't know what to say after that. I wrapped my hands around Troy's arms and laid my head back on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Troy."

"I'm sorry too Gabi."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Cut your hair."

"Wait what?" Troy looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding, but this is why you shouldn't agree until you know what I want."

"That's sneaky Gabi."

"Seriously though. You're becoming one of my best friends. We are going to have fights and that's normal. Let's not stay mad though. We can cool off, but we have to talk about this stuff."

"That sounds good to me Brie. I promise." I held out my pinky and Troy smiled, but he grabbed it with his pinky.

We sat in silence for a little bit longer and it was calming just hearing each other breathe.

"I was mad. I know it wasn't Derek's fault. But if that shooting teaches you anything, it's that there are some crazy people in the world and anything can happen. I know you can handle yourself Gabi, but that could've been any girl. I probably would've acted the same way if it was Tay and Chad had walked off."

"I get what you're saying. We'll be safer next time, but don't live in fear Troy. The world is a scary place, but if we allow stuff like this to stop us from living our lives, those people that want us to be scared win."

"You're right. Guess we both learned something tonight." I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock. "Guess we better get to bed. At least, we can sleep in since today is Sunday." I got up and held out my hand to Troy to help him up. He pretended to struggle getting up and I was about to fall over laughing. He finally stood up and hugged me. We hugged a little longer than usual because of the past day and I felt much better.

"C'mon let's get some sleep Brie." Troy opened the door as we walked out. I noticed he got off on my floor, but he could've kept walking downstairs to his room. He walked me to my room. I smiled unlocking my door then I turned around and hugged him again. I must've caught him off guard because he stumbled a little bit. He didn't even question me. He just hugged me back.

"Thanks again Troy. Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you hang with Derek?"

"Today, I want to hang with you. Maybe the gang can do something. Derek can wait."

"Sounds good to me." I hugged him one last time and I watched him walk away before I closed the door.

Right before I went to sleep, my last thought was 'Life is simply too short, but I thank God for meeting the amazing people at NYU especially Troy.'

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!**_


	9. Drama Free?

_**So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! This literally took forever, but hopefully you guys like it. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**_

I kept feeling someone poking me and I was hoping I was dreaming. I opened one eye and groaned shutting it back.

"Well, hello to you to missy."

"Tay, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up. You've been sleeping all morning."

"What time is it?

"3 o'clock."

"I didn't go to sleep till like 6:30 this morning."

"Well, that's not my fault. But that's plenty of sleep. I'm surprised you aren't trying to get up and go talk to Troy."

"I talked to him last night." I felt her jump on my bed and lay next to me.

"Oooo, do tell." I smirked as this should be fun.

"I'm sorry Tay. I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh c'mon! You know you want to…wait, WHAT?! You kissed Troy?!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Cause it's about damn time. So when are we breaking the news to Derek?" I started laughing. She was enjoying this a little too much.

"WE wouldn't tell him anything even if it was true. I would be telling him, but I'm just kidding."

"You're mean Gabi. You're laughing now, but I'll be the one laughing when I'm saying I told you so." I had to roll my eyes at her.

"Whatever Tay, but we did make up. I heard about the Orlando shooting late last night. We were both up and we talked about it. Life is too short to be worried about petty stuff like last night. If that was any of you all, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"I heard about it too. I tease you Gabs, but you are becoming one of my closest friends and I'm here for you whether you want Troy, Derek, or any other guy. I'm here for you through it all." She laid my head on my shoulder and we just laid there in silence for a little bit. I heard my phone ring and I saw a text from Troy.

 **You up yet?**

 _ **Yeah. Sadly, Tay woke me up.**_

 **Cool…Chad woke me up too. They are so opposite, yet so much alike. Still wanna hang?**

"Hey Tay. You wanna hang with the guys today?"

"Sure. I was going to study a little, but I can do that later tonight."

 _ **Yep! We don't have anything else to do. Could you invite Zeke? I think Sharpay likes him.**_

 **Alright! If Sharpay is coming, I'll give you girls more time to get ready. See you in an hour. We'll meet downstairs and decide what to do.**

 _ **See ya then!**_

I decided to just send the girls a message through our group message.

 _ **Hey girls! We are going out with the boys in one hour, so Sharpay get moving now.**_

Tay laughed when she saw what I sent.

 _ **I'd rather not. –Shar**_

 _ **Zeke is coming…**_

 _ **I'll be ready in an hour! –Shar**_

 _ **Is it okay if I invite Jason? –Kelsi**_

 _ **Sure Kels. You don't even have to ask. I'll meet you guys in the living room in an hour.**_

Taylor got up to go to her room to get ready. I decided to put on a light blue romper with some sandals. I don't think we are doing too much today. Even if we do, I still feel comfortable enough to do something fun. I decided to take a shower first since Tay was still trying to find something to wear.

I was excited to hang out with the gang today. It would be cool to see how we all get along. I'm sure Chad and Tay were getting along the other night until the situation with Troy happened. Sharpay and Zeke seem to be another Chad and Tay. Complete opposites, but somehow I guess they'll work. Kelsi and Jason are shy, but they just fit. It's cute how sometimes they barely talk, but somehow they know just what to say. Guess Troy and I would be the matchmakers. I admit I can see how everyone thinks we fit, but I don't want to mess up the friendship. If Derek and I get together and break up, Troy will still be there. I hate to say it like that, but it's true. A friendship is much stronger than any relationship in my opinion.

I got out the shower and decided to put my hair in another messy bun since it was wet. I put on this gold necklace and an arm bracelet that I had got from my mom a year ago. I kept the makeup simple and decided to call Derek while I got my purse together. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hey Gabs."

" _Hey Derek! Just wanted to call you since we haven't talked since last night. Hope you're not still mad."  
_

"Yeah I'm good Gabs."

" _Oh ok, well what are you doing today?"_

"Probably just hang with some friends." I felt like he was barely talking. I was pretty sure he was still mad so I just decided to give him some space.

"Alright I was just calling Derek. I'll talk to you later." I hung up before he even had a chance to respond. Now I was overreacting, but I didn't have time for him to ruin my mood. I'll call him late.

"Gabs! Come on! Everybody is ready!" I looked and saw it was 4 o'clock, grabbed my purse and walked out to the living room.

"Dang! You guys look hot!" Kelsi blushed. She had on a black midi dress with sandals. She actually had her hair curled and surprisingly didn't have on a hat. Sharpay had toned it down with a white sundress with orange and blue flowers on it. She had gold jewelry and sandals on with a sunhat. Taylor had on a black skater dress with pink and blue flowers that stepped above her knee. She paired it with some black vans. "Sharpay I have to borrow that dress."

"Whatever. Just wait till Troy sees you. You got a butt in that dress Gabs." I suddenly felt self-conscious and reached behind to see if my butt was really that big. Tay started laughing.

"Chills Gabs. Yes, you have a butt. We all do though. Sharpay is just trying to make you nervous."

"Whatever Shar. Just try not to get tongue tied around Zeke." I laughed as she blushed and we all headed downstairs.

"Is this too much? Zeke seemed weird last time. He probably thinks I'm some stupid blonde that –."

"Sharpay! Shut up. The guy just met you. Of course, he was weird. He was nervous." Thank God for Tay. She says everything that we think. Sharpay didn't say anything else though.

"Sharpay you look beautiful. Just be yourself and if Zeke doesn't like you, there's a million other guys here."

"Thanks Gabs." She smiled and we all walked out of the elevator. The guys were there as soon as the doors opened. All of them were actually dressed in button down shirts. Troy and Chad had on jeans. Jason had on a khaki shorts while Zeke had on khaki pants. We all were literally standing there looking at each other. Taylor, not surprisingly, spoke first.

"You look…nice Chad." Chad smiled like he was proud. I was actually shocked Chad owned something that wasn't gym shorts and a t shirt. We all complimented each other and decided to go to the diner that Troy and I went to last time. Apparently they were having some type of college fun night. As we were walking, Troy pulled me in for a hug.

"You look beautiful Gabs." I blushed.

"Thanks Troy. You look very handsome too."

"Handsome? That's always been a weird word to me." Of course, I had to hit him for that. "Ow, Brie!"

"You always have to ruin the moment."

"I was kidding. Thank you though seriously."

"You're welcome." I looked up and Taylor was looking back smiling. I shook my head and laughed.

"So did Chad steal your clothes or what?" Troy started laughing and shook his head.

"Nah. He has a few good clothes. He wanted to dress up for Taylor and he was kind of nervous about it. I decided to do the same thing so he didn't feel stupid. I text the guys too. It made Chad feel a little bit better."

"That's really sweet Troy. I wish I had a similar story, but we all just put on dresses."

"Girls just think alike. You all look nice though."

"You know we're about to get a lot of you all are some beautiful couples."

"We know the truth so that's all that matters. If it bothers you, we can deny it though."

"No!" Troy looked shocked. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. But no, I wasn't saying it was bothering me. I was just making conversation I guess. Never think it bothers me. Anybody would be honored to be your girlfriend Troy."

"Well if I compare her to you, my fake girlfriend, she'll have some pretty hard shoes to fill." I didn't know what to say after that. I leaned into Troy and he wrapped his arm around me. I reached up and interlaced our fingers together. He was so sweet. Maybe Taylor was right. Troy had it all, but I didn't want to think about that tonight. I just wanted to enjoy tonight.

We finally got to the restaurant and got seated at a table. I sat by Troy and Taylor sat on the other side of me. We all ordered and everybody got a milkshake this time. I was the only one that ordered one without whipped cream.

"Gabster, why don't you like whipped cream?"

"It's just weird. I never really tried it, but I always thought of it as just frozen milk."

"Wait you've never tried it?"

"No Troy and I don't really want to."

"Oh, you're trying it." Before I could say anything, the waitress came back with the milkshakes. Troy asked for an extra spoon. He scooped out a little of the milkshake with the whipped cream and held it out for me to taste.

"I'm not eating that."

"Yes you are. Eat it."

"No. I'm not eating that." I was about to drink my own milkshake until Kelsi reached over and took it. "Kels!"

"I'm sorry Gabs, but you gotta try it." I pouted, but he just kept putting the spoon closer to my mouth.

"Troy, I'm not eating th-." Of course, he slipped the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed and I had to admit it was good, really good.

"So what do you think?" I decided not to say anything. I took the spoon and milkshake from Troy and starting eating his milkshake. "I guess I better order anything one." Everybody started laughing and I got some of the milkshake and put it on Troy's nose. I started laughing until he started rubbing his nose against the side of my face.

"Ew Troy!" I tried to push him away, but I wasn't very successful. I looked up when I saw a camera flash. Leave it to Tay to take a pic.

"Aw look the cute lovebirds are back." I recognized the voice from last time. I looked up and smiled seeing the waitress from last time. My smile dropped though when I saw Derek and his group of friends behind her. He was pissed. So much for a drama free night…


	10. Everything Good?

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm doing something different in this chapter, so let me know if you like it or not.**_

I didn't even know what to say. Should I smile and act like I'm happy to see him? Of course I'm not, but that might make things a little easier. Or should I just start apologizing right. But then again, do I even have anything to apologize for? I mean it's not like Derek and I are together. I wouldn't want to see him acting like that with another girl though. With Troy, it comes so naturally. I can't help it if-

"Um, did I say something wrong darling? That young fella seemed pretty mad." I realized I must have zoned out for a while. Derek had stormed to his table along with his friends. They didn't seem like they knew what to do.

"No. We're just friends, but we're kind of mad at each other right now. It's not your fault though." Troy glanced over at me with questioning eyes. He was probably wondering what was going on with me and Derek. Sad part is he was the problem. I could already tell this situation didn't seem like it would get much better. I swear boys and their egos.

"Ok darling, just making sure." The waitress walked off and I just didn't sit and focus anymore when I knew Derek was sitting a couple of tables behind me. I wouldn't dare turn around and look at him though. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden though.

"I need some air. I'm going to step outside for a minute." I got up and I saw Troy about to stand as well, but I shook my head. I needed to think without him there.

I walked a little bit outside of the restaurant. I just decided to pace back and forth down the block. I really didn't know what to do with the situation anymore. I can't really say I like Troy, but I can that the connection is there. I just don't know if it's a friendship or an actual relationship. Derek is everything. We get along well. We connect with each other's majors and we just fit. How can I say no to that?

"Being out here by yourself is one more reason for Troy to hate me." I looked up to see Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets. I had to admit, he looked nice. Those green eyes always made me smile. This wasn't a good time to be smiling though.

"I needed to get out of there. Too much tension in there." I sat on a bench nearby and Derek sat next to me. "I don't know what you think you saw, but it was nothing. We were just having fun and goofing off. Troy and I aren't dating or anything like that."

"I'm not mad at how you and Troy were acting." I looked up shocked.

"You're not?"

"No. I have friends that are girls Gabi. We act the same way sometimes. I'm not mad that you were acting that way, but I am upset that you're acting that way with Troy. God, I sound stupid." He leaned his back and closed his eyes.

"I don't get it." He turned and looked at me.

"Gabi, I'm not dumb. You and Troy have some type of connection, but I don't know what it is. I don't know if you guys are just really good friends or if someone secretly likes the other person. I might just be overreacting, but the way you froze up made me think something might be there."

"I froze up because I didn't even tell you that Troy and I had made up. I also had just hung up on you the last time we talked."

"Gabi, I knew you and Troy made up just by the sound of the voice when you called me earlier. You seem depressed when we left the club then you became happy overnight. Again, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were stupid! God!" I was getting frustrated the longer we stayed out here. I didn't know how to defend myself for two reasons. One, Derek had already made up his mind that something was going on so he was dodging every response I gave. Two, I didn't even know how I felt about Troy so how could I prove to someone else that we were just friends.

"Gabi, I'm not trying to argue. I'm just trying to tell you how I feel about the situation. I'm not mad. I'm just…I guess…frustrated."

"That's one thing we can agree on. We are both frustrated."

"Gabi, I wanted to have one day where I didn't think about this honestly. Then I showed up and realized that wasn't going to happen. Just tell me what you want to do Gabi." I honestly didn't know. At this point, I didn't want to think about Troy or Derek. All I wanted was that burger and fries that was waiting for me at the table.

"How about we forget about it? How about tonight we each spend time with our friends and have a good time? We can forget that the other one exists. I know it sounds dumb, but I think we could use a break from the drama and thinking period." For the first time tonight, Derek smiled.

"I'm with ya Gabs."

"Excuse me sir, I don't think I know you." I scooted away a little and Derek started laughing. He scooted closer. He leaned closer towards my face and right before he kissed me, he pulled back.

"Well for the record stranger, I think you look beautiful tonight." He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I swear this would be so much easier if he was an asshole. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll talk tomorrow." He nodded and we silently walked towards the diner together. When we walked closer, I noticed Troy on the phone. Derek saw him too. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled and watched as he walked into the diner. When I saw him sit down with his friends, I walked closer to Troy.

"So everything is fine mom?" I couldn't hear what she said, but he looked worried. When he saw me, he seemed to calm down. "One second ma"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a quick talk with my mom. You know how they can get. I'll be in shortly though." I took that as he didn't want me listening to the conversation, but I respected his privacy.

"Alright, I'll see you in there." I turned and walked inside. I glanced towards Derek's table. I smiled when I saw him finally having a good time. I must've not been paying attention because I ran into someone.

"Yo Gabster, watch you're going girl." I smirked and shoved him a little.

"Hey, I'm the little one. Where are you going?"

"I was going to check on Troy. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's outside talking to his mom." Chad's eyes were soft. They always seemed to be filled with happiness, but for a quick second, I could've sworn I say fear flash through his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Cool. Well, I'm going to just stand out there with him for a little bit. It's kind of stuffy in here. Food is on the table." I decided not to ask any questions.

"Alright. See ya back at the table." I watched as Chad walked outside towards Troy and for a split second, I was about to follow him, but I decided against it. They have a bond that Troy and I will never have and this was their moment.

 _ **Troy's POV**_

After I watched Gabi walk back in the restaurant, I turned back towards the street and quickly brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Mom, are you sure everything is okay?

" _Yes Troy, it is fine. I would tell you if anything is different. By the way, who was that talking?"_

"That was my friend Gabriella."

" _Ooooo, she has a pretty name. Why haven't I heard about her?"_

"Because we usually have more important things to talk about mom."

" _Troy, everything that goes on in your life is important to me son. Never forget that. No matter what is going on, remember that."_

"I will mom." I didn't want to hang up, but I knew I needed to get back to the table. "Alright, well tell everyone I love them. I guess I'll talk to you all later. Please don't hesitate to call me if anything happens.

" _I love you too Troy. Enjoy yourself. Tell Chad I said hey."_

"I will. Bye mom."

" _Bye baby."_ I hung up the phone and tried my best not to think about anything, but everything just started rushing through my mind at once. I had too much going on in the past couple of days. I just needed a break.

"You alright man? Gabi, told me you were talking to your mom when I saw her coming back in."

"Yeah man, same old, same old. Nothing has changed, but it's not getting better either though." Chad and I had been friends forever. He knew everything about me. We barely spoke any words sometimes, but he knew exactly what I was saying without saying it.

"That sucks. You want to talk about it?"

"I honestly want to talk about anything besides that." We had this same talk every time. I always said I wanted to talk about something else. Then, Chad would bring up basketball and we would talk about a game. Somehow we would up end up arguing over who was the best NBA player, Kobe or LeBron. In the end, we would agree to disagree.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Gabriella?" I definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"C'mon Troy. Don't give me that crappy answer. Anyone with eyes can see that something is there. Even the waitress that barely knows you sees something. You were practically Eskimo kissing her with a milkshake!" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Really Chad?

"Okay, you know I can be overdramatic like Barbie sometimes, but my point is something is there."

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But, I don't have an answer Chad. Do I like Gabi? Yes, of course I do. Who wouldn't? Does she like me back? I have no idea. One minute, we're hanging out and everything is fine. The next minute, she can barely look at me because of Derek."

"Dude, it's weird because he's jealous."

"No, it's weird because they are dating."

"Troy it only got weird cause you blew up at him at the club. Before that, you guys were fine." For once, Chad was right. I've been acting like Derek and I hated each other ever since we met. When I've only been mad at the guy for a day.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this of all people, but what do I do Chad?"

"Figure out if she's worth it Troy. If she's worth risking the friendship for." That was something I had never thought about before, but it was true. If Gabi and I were to date, that could possibly ruin a great friendship. I could never imagine hurting her, but things happen.

"You're right Chad. Thanks."

"I've never heard that I'm right, but I'll take it." He smiled as if he was proud of himself and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brothers for life?"

"Brothers for life." It was something we had started when we were younger, and we occasionally said it just to remind us how close we truly were.

"Mom says hey by the way."

"Cool. I'll have to call her later on. I know you don't want to talk about it, but don't worry about that Troy. We're living each day at a time. Remember?"

"Yeah man thanks." Chad was right again. I was definitely saying that too much in one night. "By the way, what's going on with you and Taylor?"

"She's feisty man, but I like it. I like that she challenges me."

"She likes you too man I can tell."

"I think I'm going to ask her on a date soon when we're not around the gang."

"She'll say yes. You guys are weird, but entertaining. You'll be good together. Chad smiled and we gave each other a little man hug.

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem man." I took a deep breath and we decided to head back inside. I was determined to have a good time tonight.

When we got back in, Chad acted like everything was normal. That's what I loved about his friendship. We could have some serious talks then he snaps back to regular funny Chad. He started arguing with Taylor and eating. Gabriella touched my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"Everything good?" I heard that so many times before. That was a hard question to answer, even though it was so simple.

"Tonight is everything is great Brie." I leaned back and put my arm around Gabi's chair and we laughed at Chad and Taylor. Tonight, everything was good. At least, that's what I convinced myself to believe. Tomorrow, I wouldn't be so sure.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Any ideas what's going to happen next? I'm not telling LOL**_


	11. Risk it All

_**You hate me. I know you do and I deserve it. I got overwhelmed with work and school though. No excuses because I could've wrote an author's note letting you all know that. I'm sorry though and I hope you all continue reading. Next chapter will be up in a few days…I Promise this time. I decided to do this chapter in Troy's POV. Hope you all like! This is really just a filler chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**_

We actually ended up having a good time tonight. Gabi and Derek must have made up because he even smiled and waved at us when he walked out the diner. Gabi didn't say anything about it and nobody asked her. I guess nobody wanted to ruin the night. After eating, we all ended up going back to the girl's dorm just to hang out. Gabi and I were sitting on bean bags by each other. Chad was in Taylor's room trying to convince her not to study until we left. Zeke and Sharpay were actually talking rather closely. He was honestly nervous to be around her since she acted so weird last time. I didn't tell Gabi that though. He must really like her now. Jason and Kelsi were the couple everybody wanted to be. They actually went for a walk and said they'd be back later.

"Right Troy?"

"What…what did you say Gabs?"

"I said it seems like everybody is just paired off."

"Oh yeah. I guess that happens a lot. We better get used to it though. All of our friends like each other."

"I guess so. Hey, was everything okay with your mom earlier?" I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really want to talk about that with Gabi just yet.

"Um, yeah. You know moms they worry about everything little thing, but everything is fine."

"You're a horrible liar."

"What?"

Gabi laughed a little. "Troy seriously it is fine if you don't want to talk about it, but just say that. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie about it. We all have our problems."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it right now though. I want to enjoy this night."

"I agree with you on that. I'm sorry the night started off a little tense with the whole Derek thing."

"It's cool. I guess I would be the same way if I was him. What happened with all?"

"We agreed to just enjoy tonight and talk about it tomorrow, but I don't know what there is to talk about. I don't know what to do."

I didn't know what to say after that. Do I tell her to take a risk with him or do I take a risk and ask her out? Either way, I feel like there could be damage to our friendship. If she takes a risk with him, she could forget about me. I might be a little dramatic, but it could happen. If I take a risk, it could not work and we could lose a friendship. I was just as confused as she was.

"It'll all work out Gabi." That's all I could say. What's meant to be will be.

"Thanks Troy. Same for you."

"Thanks." I turned to smile at her and again I was mesmerized by how perfect she was. It was the little things that made me like her. I loved how she crunched up her nose when she giggled or how she laughed at the dumbest things. The one thing that made me see her different was something that she said the first time we hung out and talked. Her reason for being a psych nurse was something that will forever make me see her differently. I knew in that moment how genuine she was. She turned to smile and me. I smiled back and something told me to turn away. I can't lose her as a friend no matter how much I like her. I haven't even know her for that long, but I knew I needed her to stick around.

"You okay Troy?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just realized I forgot to do an assignment that's due in the morning. Crap. I forgot all about it."

"Oh okay. Well do you need any help?" I laughed a little at that.

"As much as I know you could help, you're a big distraction."

"Hey! I am not. I would be good and quiet."

"Thanks, but I'm good Gabi. I think I'll go to sleep after I finish it. If not, I'll come back up here." I grabbed my stuff and hugged Gabi goodbye. I was lying. I'm pretty sure she knew I was lying too.

"Okay well call me later or text me."

"Will do." She closed the door behind and I let out a huge sigh. I could change it. I could know on the door and ask her out, but I can't risk it. I'd rather have her dating someone and us be friends rather than we date and I lose her all together. I was bound to ruin it. With all the stuff I had going on at home. I decided to just walk back to my room and work on homework for a little bit. It wasn't due for a couple of days, but might as well make this night productive.

 _ **30 MINS LATER…(in my Spongebob voice lol)**_

I had actually made progress and got an assignment. I'm going to need help on that Chem work though. I'll definitely as Gabi. Chad still hadn't got home yet. I was laying down on the bed shooting a mini basketball up in the air. My dad had gave it to me when I was five. I remembered I used to love going to the games and sitting on my mom's lap watching my dad coach. I always was grateful to have a great family until everything came crashing down from one phone call. I rolled over as a tear slid down my face. I needed some air. I decided to go on the rooftop where I told Gabi to meet me. I threw on my old East High sweatshirt and some running shorts with some tennis shoes. I grabbed my keys and took the stairs all the way to the top. I knew Chad was too lazy to take the stairs so I wouldn't run into him. As soon as I got to the top, I called my mom.

" _ **Hey baby! How are you?"**_

" _I'm good. I was just calling to check on you mom. How's dad and Alex?"_

" _ **They are good. Dad is in the living room. Alex is sleeping over at Charlotte's house tonight."**_

" _I wonder why."_

" _ **Troy, please. Not tonight. Tonight has been a good night. Please don't ruin it."**_

" _I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to say anything like that. I know it's hard enough for you guys. How was he tonight?"_

" _ **He was calm mostly. He zoned out a couple of times, but much better than other nights."**_

" _That's good. Is he still going to see her?"_ My mom sighed on the phone.

" _ **Yeah, but apparently it's not helping. I don't know what else to do."**_

" _You know what we can do mom."_

" _ **That's not an option Troy. I already told you that."**_

" _Okay, I'm sorry mom. I really just called to tell you I love you. I was just thinking about everything and wanted you to know that."_

" _ **I love you too Troy. We all do."**_ I heard something fall behind me and turned to see Gabi had knocked over something. She blushed and mouthed sorry.

" _I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."_

" _ **Okay bye Troy. Remember, what I said."**_

" _I know. Everything will be fine."_ After that, I hung up. I started walking towards Gabi.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I didn't know you were up here and when I realized it, I was trying to leave before you saw me. I promise I wasn't listening. I would never do-"

"Gabi, its fine. I promise." I held out my hand and when she grabbed it, I pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you doing up here?" She mumbled into my chest.

"I finished my assignment so I came up here just to get some air."

"Same. I guess I just wanted to think without hearing all the giggling going on in our apartment. Zeke and Sharpay couldn't stop smiling at each other. Jason and Kelsi kept laughing at the dumbest things. Oh heads up, I think Chad asked out Taylor cause they can't stop smiling so prepare to hear him talk about it forever." I laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up. Bout time he did it."

"Yeah I like them together." I tried to let go of her, but she gripped me tighter. I just let her and continued to hug her. "I know this is a long hug, but I needed this."

"I did too Brie." We stayed like that for a few more minutes and I wished I could stay here forever. On this rooftop was where I didn't have to worry about anything. The city was beautiful and one of my best friends was here. Up here, it felt like we were in another world.

"Thanks for being there Troy."

"No problem. I'll always be here." With that, she looked up and smiled. We started looking in each other's eyes and I knew this was the moment I made my final decision. I felt Gabi stand up on her tip toes and I knew what she expected. She wanted a kiss. She wanted to know if this was just as real as I did, but I couldn't give her what we both wanted. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll always be here to talk Gabi. You're an amazing friend." I could tell I had hurt her feelings, but I knew she would be fine. She had Derek.

"You are too Troy. I guess I'll let you think. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Hopefully the guys are gone by now." She let out a chuckle, but I could tell it was forced.

"Hopefully so." I gave her one last hug, but she let go pretty quickly. It felt cold. As she was leaving, I called her name right before she opened the door.

"Hey Brie!"

"Yeah?" She turned around and I could a flash of confusion in her eyes.

"I hope you and Derek work everything out." With that, she nodded and walked down the stairs.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Well, you probably didn't cause of what Troy did but it'll work out in the end. Any ideas what's going on with Troy and his family? Review please…even though I don't deserve it for making you guys wait forever. Again, I'm sorry.**_


	12. Worth the Risk

_**I'm back as promised. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews! We're back to Gabriella's POV in this chapter.**_

 _ **A few weeks after the last chapter…**_

"YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH DEREK?!" Sharpay had literally been screaming that for the past 10 minutes.

"Yes Sharpay. For the millionth time, yes! Why are you so surprised?"

"Maybe because you have a blue eyed knight in shining armor downstairs who would worship the ground you walk on? That's why I'm surprised."

"Get over that. I told you Troy was the one that suggested that Derek and I get together, I was taking his advice."

"Oh please, Even Kelsi said Troy was probably scared of messing it up. The boy is a basketball player. He can get any girl he wants and all he wants is to hang with his best friend who's dating someone else. He's into you." I looked over at Kelsi to see what she would say, but she shook her head basically making sure I left her out of it. I wish Sharpay would leave me out of it.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sharpay."

"I want you to break up with Derek and get with Troy." I had to look at Sharpay like she was crazy. I get she likes Troy and I together, but she's going too far.

"Look Sharpay. I get it. You like Troy. We all do, but there is no reason for you to disrespect Derek like that. He has been nothing, but nice to you and everyone else, including Troy, this whole time. So, at this point, I really don't care what you think." With that, I got up and went in my room. I made a pretty nice effort to slam my door.

Everyone was confusing me lately. Ever since Troy and I had our talk, it's been a little awkward. Nothing flows as naturally. Troy is fine, but I feel like something is wrong with me. I was actually upset that Troy wanted me to date Derek. For a split second, I thought there was something there between us. I looked in his eyes and I don't know…I saw something that was worth fighting for. I didn't care if it meant risking our friendship, but I guess he just saw me as a friend. He could sense something was wrong because he was always asking me was I okay.

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Hey, can I come in? –Tay**_

 **Yeah. Just don't bring pink Barbie with you.**

As soon as I sent it, it was like Taylor was flying through the day. I had to giggle at how she seemed so concerned.

"Hey, what happened? Kelsi told me you and Shar had a fight. I've honestly never seen Shar so sad."

"Same old thing. She hates Derek now and loves Troy."

"We all love Troy Gabi."

"I didn't let you come in here just to be on her side." Tay laughed and laid on the bed with me.

"I'm not on anyone's side Gabi. I'm just saying. She's going to be defensive if she thinks Troy likes you no matter how great the other guy is. Wouldn't you be defensive if I brought home a guy other than Chad?"

"Well of course I would, but that's because he's like my brother."

"Just like Troy is becoming our brother." She has a point. She always has a point. Sometimes I wish I had a dumb best friend.

"So I guess I should apologize?" I pouted.

"I'm not saying all that, but just give her some slack. She's a drama queen, so the way she is acting is normal." We laid there for a while in silence and I thought about what she said. She was right, and Sharpay was kind of right too. Even if I didn't think Troy liked me, I should have still tried just to let him know how I was feeling. It was too late though now. I was with Derek officially. It was sweet the way he asked though…

 _ **FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT**_

"Where are we going?" I jumped as Derek grabbed my hand to calm me down. We were having a date night and I was currently blindfolded. He knew I hated the dark and I hate surprises.

"Almost there."

"As perfect as you are, I must say that this is one of your dumber ideas. What's with the blindfold?"

"Well I would've covered your eyes, but you like to peek and cheat so that's a no."

"Hey! I beat you fair and square at Uno! Not my fault you let your hand down a little where I could see your cards." Derek kissed my cheek and I instantly smiled. He made me forget all the awkwardness with Troy. He squeezed my hand and I calmed down a little. I grabbed his arm to pull him a little closer and I could sense he was smiling too.

We had talked about the whole Troy thing a couple of weeks ago. I told him Troy was nothing but a friend and we would never be anything more. He seemed rather calm as I was talking then after I said all I had to say, he said 'I know'. I was shocked, but he explained. Apparently, earlier that day, Troy and him were playing basketball with some other guys. Troy took Derek aside and explained that we were just friends. He didn't like me as anything more than a friend. We were just…close. Derek kissed me because he was so happy that I confirmed what Troy had already told him. The rest is history I guess.

I never told Troy that Derek told me what he did. Part of me wanted him to tell me why he did it. But part of me didn't want to know why he did it. I wasn't happy or upset that he did it. I guess I just didn't feel any emotion towards it which was weird.

"Okay, we're here." I felt Derek sliding the blindfold over my head and I had to readjust since my eyes were used to the darkness for a while. I was in awe when my eyes focused though. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. We were on the top of a NYC building with string lights overhead. There was a picnic in the middle with candles. What was even more beautiful was the NYC background. The taxis and loud noises were all very faint up here. Honestly reminded me of the building with Troy and why I loved it so much.

"This is beautiful Derek." I smiled gave him a quick kiss.

"It's kind of a combination of my favorite dates with you. The picnic and our first date at the restaurant. I know you liked them all, but I loved seeing your face light up on those two." He was right. I loved the intimacy of the picnic with the scenery of the restaurant.

He led me over and we sat down to start eating. He had it all. Champagne with my favorite pasta. Grapes set up with cheese and crackers like we were at a real Italian spot. I told him before when I see grapes and cheese, I immediately think of Italy. He even had some Lemon crème cake. We tried it together on our date last week and I fell in love. We ate and talked and just enjoyed each other's company. He leaned over and kissed me and I finally felt a little bit of fireworks. This guy was beyond amazing.

"Dance with me."

"We don't have any music Gabi. Sorry I kind of forgot that part."

"Dance with me anyway." He stood up and grabbed my hand. We immediately started swaying back and forth. I leaned my head on his chest and I just listened to my own breathing while I listened to his heartbeat. It was calming. All of a sudden, he just stopped.

"I want you to meet my family." I smiled. I was about to say yes when he kept talking. "Let me finish Gabs. I want you to meet my family as my girlfriend. I've never brought a girl home so this is a big step, but I want this Gabi. I'd be crazy to lose out on you. I plan almost everything out, but I didn't plan to fall for you like this Gabi. But you are worth it. You're worth the risk of getting my heart broken into a million pieces." I looked into his eyes and I kissed him. It was long and it was perfect. I felt him smile into the kiss and I smiled back. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes. A million times yes!" Okay, yes to anybody it seemed like we got married, but it was still cute. If he ever proposed though, he had to go all out.

We decided not to tell anybody. Well I shot Tay a quick text and Derek text Matt. Everyone else found out on Facebook which is why I'm in the current situation I'm in now.

 _ **Back to Present Time**_

"Earth to Gabi!" Tay was waving her hand in my face. I quickly smacked it away.

"Yes Tay?"

"You wanna go hang with the crew? They're going to the café." I looked at her and she immediately knew what I was going to ask. "Yes, he will be there. You need to face him sooner rather than later. Why are you so nervous about him being mad that you didn't tell him? You were the one that said he wanted y'all together."

"Well nobody asked him to try and put us together."

"Gabi come on! Now you're acting like Sharpay. You couldn't make a decision about Troy, so now you're mad because he made one when you were starting to figure out your feelings. I get you like Derek, but I can also tell you like Troy. Either figure out if you really want Troy or get over him and be happy that you have a boyfriend unlike me and Sharpay."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I liked Troy for a split second, but he didn't want me so I'm happy to be with Derek. I really am Tay."

"Part of that statement is not true, but I'll let it go for now." I laughed and hugged her. This girl almost knew me better than Troy. "Alright! Get up so we can go."

I threw on my shoes and grabbed my keychain with my keys and wallet on it. I had a mini jean dress today with my yellow converse and I left my hair down since it wasn't too hot outside. As soon as I opened the door, Shar was standing there. I didn't even let her talk before I hugged her.

"Sisters fight sometimes. We have differences in opinions and sometimes we get too heated, but we'll always be sisters and friends." She hugged me back and that was all that needed to be said.

We all walked down to the café including Kelsi. We talked about how Tay and Chad were going strong even though they still argued all the time. Kelsi was meeting Jason's family this weekend when they came down to visit. Sharpay finally asked Zeke out after he took too long to do it himself. He was actually relieved that she took the first step. I think he was still a little scared by her. Troy was focused on basketball more than ever. Apparently some girl was after him, but they wouldn't tell me who she was. I was meeting Derek's family next week for dinner. I was nervous but excited. We got in line and I just decided to get some sesame chicken from this new restaurant while the girls grabbed a slice of pizza. Sharpay got a salad of course.

"Hey girls over here!" I looked up and saw Troy waving and I waved back letting him know we saw them.

"Well somebody has had a change of heart." I looked over at Kelsi shocked. I laughed and we walked arm in arm to the table.

"Kels, my favorite thing about you is you're like a silent killer. You don't say much, but when you do, I can't help but be stunned by the words that come out of your mouth."

"They always said it's the quiet ones you have to worry about." Sharpay said. Kelsi blushed and shook her head.

When we got to the table, we immediately sat down next to our 'boys'. Tay and I sat by each other while Chad and Troy sat on the side of each of us.

I hugged Troy and it took a while before he hugged me back.

"Well, you seem happier today."

"Sorry I've been so weird lately. It wasn't your fault. I was just thinking about a lot." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear and I felt like I stopped breathing.

"You're a horrible liar too, but it's cool." I shoved him and we laughed for the first time together in a while and it was genuine. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned in while taking a slice of pepperoni off his pizza. "Hey! I didn't miss you stealing my food though."

"Better get used to it." He pretended to pout and I laughed. We turned back to our friends and of course, Taylor and Chad were arguing about how messy Chad eats again. We knew they liked arguing because they would even have to laugh at some of the stuff they said. Half of the time, Tay would argue with herself since Chad would just ignore her by saying 'You're beautiful.' It was weird, but sweet.

"So Gabs." I turned to the other side of the table when Zeke called my name. "I hear you're officially off the market. Some boys on the basketball team are pretty upset about that." I felt Troy stiffen up a little bit. "Troy made sure to take care of them though which is shocking since we're just freshman." So I guess he did care a little bit.

"Yeah we made it official last night."

"I'm happy for you Gabs really. Derek is a good guy." I smiled at Troy as hard as I could, but something just felt weird about this conversation. Thankfully, Sharpay changed the subject.

"So Troy, what's up with you and Jennifer?" Now, I was intrigued. So that was her name.

"We're just friends nosey. I told you that the last time you asked."

"Who's Jennifer?" I asked as I looked at Troy. I saw Sharpay smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"She's on the girls' soccer team. She was hanging out with Derek and a group of friends one day when I passed by. Derek introduced me to her. I'm surprised you haven't met her. They hang out a lot." I don't remember him saying anything about her, but I'll be sure to ask later.

"Oh ok. Sounds good." I went back to eating my food, but of course Sharpay couldn't let it go.

"You guys text all the time and go running together almost every morning. I definitely think that's leading to more than friends." I didn't want to hear any more of this.

"Shar, if Troy wants to date her, he can. If he doesn't, he doesn't have to. I'm sure whatever he decides to do, we will know. Next topic please." Everyone looked shocked, while Sharpay started eating her food, but she wasn't too happy.

"Two times in one day Gabs, I'm impressed." I had to laugh at Kelsi.

"Trying to be a silent killer like you girl." Chad gave me a high five behind Tay's back. He was definitely like my big brother. I couldn't wait for him and Tay to be official.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem Troy."

"By the way, if we are to ever date. You would be the first to know besides Chad of course. You mean that much to me Gabi." I was touched.

"Thanks Troy." We looked at each other for a minute before his phone started ringing and he jumped up to answer it.

"That boy has got to be the dumbest smartest person I know." Sharpay mumbled. I didn't know what she meant and I didn't care to ask. I looked across the café and saw Derek. I told my friends I would be back. As I was walking away, I heard Chad talk.

"For once, I agree with you Barbie." I'd have to ask him later what he meant. But for now, I was going to kiss my wonderful boyfriend.

 _ **Hoped you liked it! I couldn't stop writing which is why this chapter took so long. Next chapter will probably be up next week after my test. Review and tell me what you think!**_


	13. Meeting the Family

_**I'm back! As much as I love writing, I also love reading so give me some good HSM stories to read between my study breaks. Hope you enjoy! Has anybody figured out what's wrong with Troy's family?**_

 _I was pouting. I was really pouting because of Troy. I mean I really can't believe him right now. He blew me off because of a girl. A girl that I haven't even met before. I had nothing to do today. I had just took a shower and threw on some leggings and_

"What's wrong with you Ms. Grumpy?" Sharpay always comes at the wrong times.

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon. Did Derek do something? I promise I won't say anything about Troy."

"No, Derek didn't do anything. The guy you think is oh so perfect did."

"What are you ta-…ohhhhh you mean Troy? What did he do?"

"It's more like what he didn't do."

"Ok, well what didn't he do?"

"He didn't come over to hang out. Then when I called to see if we were still on, he just answered the phone and said and I quote "I'll have to call you back, I'm with Jen." Then he hung up. He didn't even wait for me to respond." I knew it sounded dumb in my head, but it sounded even dumber when I said it out loud.

"Oh ok."

"Oh ok? OH OK?! Sharpay, you yell at me when I go with Derek or don't spend enough time with Troy. Now that your precious brother has blown me off, you just say 'Oh ok'. You've got to be kidding me!"

"First of all, calm down and chill out. You were the one that told me to stop bringing up that I even wanted Troyella together, so I'm not at the moment. You just want me to yell about Troy, so you can think it's normal that you're mad that he blew you off. Yeah, you can be a little upset that he forgot. That's fine, but if you're mad cause he's with Jen, that's another problem." I just rolled my eyes and continued to pout. I hated when she was right.

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"You heard me. Don't make me say it again.

"Hearing someone tell me I'm right are two words I just love to hear. My work here is done." She got up and bounced to her room. She was a little too happy. I'll never hear the end of how she was right…for once.

I decided to go in my room and call Derek.

" _ **Hey babe. What's up? I was just about to call you."**_

" _Nothing much. What are you doing?"_

" _ **Getting dressed. I should be done in about 15 minutes. Are you already dressed?"**_

" _Of course I'm dressed. It's four in the afternoon."_

" _ **I forgot you always plan ahead. I'm the one that waits till the last minute. Well I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes. My family can't wait to meet you."**_ Crap!

" _Can't wait to meet them either. Bye!"_ I totally forgot about meeting his parents today. He had asked me last week while we were hanging out, but I guess it slipped my mind.

I started going through my closest as fast I could, but I knew I was wasting time.

"GIRLS GET IN HERE NOW!" I heard something fall, so I must have scared someone. Probably Tay. Surprisingly, they all got in my room rather quick. They were all screaming at once though.

"Please be quiet! I have 18 minutes to get dressed to meet Derek's parents which I completely forgot about and I don't know what to wear. I know you guys aren't his biggest fans, but please help!" Everybody was quiet and I felt like time was just ticking by. I was about to just say forget it, but Sharpay spoke first.

"Okay Gabi. Go do your make up. You got 8 minutes to do that. Kels, while she is doing that, try and re-curl parts of her hair. You have eight minutes while Tay and I find you an outfit and shoes. Go!" I swear I love that girl. She always comes through with the clothes. When I got in the bathroom, Kelsi had already put a chair in there and plugged up my curlers. I started on my make-up and Kelsi said she'd be back in one minute while the curlers heated up. I couldn't believe I forgot. For the first time today, I was glad Troy had told me no. If I was out with Troy right now and Derek called, I would probably be single later on today.

I decided to keep the make-up single. I wasn't about to cake it on which I never do. I just put on some eyeliner and blush. I had on some eye shadow but it was very natural. Kelsi came in and did my hair. We decided to pin it back into a low bun and let some curls fall on the side. I rarely wear my hair like this but it was beautiful. I should do this more often. When I got back to the room, Sharpay had this yellow strapless dress that was perfect. It was a little above the knee. It had to be from her closet. It was flowy. We put a white cardigan that was the same length over it since it was spaghetti strap, but it made it look even better.

"Sharpay, I love this dress. I'm keeping it."

"We'll take about that later. You only have 3 minutes left."

I put on my tan wedges that Tay had picked it. We kept the jewelry simple with a gold watch, charm bracelet, and gold hoop earrings. I had a long gold cross necklace with my G necklace **(like the T necklace in HSM).**

"Thank you guys so much!" I grabbed my stuff and hugged each of them before running out the door. As soon as I got off the elevator, I didn't see Derek. I was about to call him, but Troy came through the door. He looked shocked to see me. He had a couple of bags in his hand.

"Hey Brie! Wow, you look beautiful." Of course, I blushed. Lucky me.

"Thanks. You went shopping with Jen?"

"Uh yeah. She needed to grab some clothes."

"And she called you instead of her girls?" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed which let me know he was nervous.

"Yeah. Guess she wanted a guy's opinion."

"Guess so."

"Yeahhhh, I have to go. See you later." He just took off running before I could even say anything. A few seconds later, Derek came around the corner dressed in a blue and yellow polo button down with some khakis. I had to start laughing.

"Your family is going to think we matched on purpose." He just smiled and I smirked. "Derek, are you even listening to me?"

"How did I get so lucky?" He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on my cheek. I swear he does everything so perfect.

"Stop making me blush. Let's go before I get nervous."

"I heard you get nervous when you hung up the phone earlier."

"Yeah…something like that." I looked away and I made a mental note to thank the girls some way. I owed them big time.

We ended up taking a cab to his parent's house since it was about 15 minutes from campus. He told me a little bit more about his family. His dad, Robert, was in the military like he told me before, but he wasn't very strict as people would think. He grew up in the South. His mom, Karen, was a nurse in the military for eight years and that's how they met. She decided to leave the military once they got together so they wouldn't be stationed in two different places. His older sister, Julie, was a teacher at a local high school. She was married to a guy named Brian and they had a 2 year old boy named Carson. His older brother, James, was an architect and was single. Apparently, he liked to date around.

"We're here." Derek paid him while I looked out the window. The house was beautiful. It was a modern house, with touches of that old feel. It had a wraparound porch which reminded me of my house back home. Derek got out first then helped me out.

"Well here we go." I grabbed Derek's hand as we walked up the stairs. Before we could even knock, his mom opened the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I heard you guys pull up. I'm so happy you're here sweetheart. Come in." I smiled and walked in. She reached out and grabbed me into a hug. I was a little shocked, but I could tell she was genuine.

"Mom, let the girl go." I saw a guy that looked just like Derek come from what I assumed was the kitchen. He reached out and took my hand.

"I'm James and you are beautiful." He pulled my hand up to kiss it and I blushed.

"She's also too young for you." Derek smacked his hand away and I giggled.

"I'm Gabriella. It's nice to meet you James and Mrs. Stephenson."

"Oh, call me Karen. Come on, we were just sitting down for lunch. Everyone is at the table."

When we got to the kitchen, the table had so much food, you would have thought it was Thanksgiving.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I maybe over did it."

"You think?" I heard Derek whisper. He looked embarrassed, but I just rubbed his hand letting him know that it was fine.

"Finally my son brings a pretty young lady home. I thought he'd be single forever. I'm Robert and this is my daughter Julie." They both smiled and shook my hand.

"Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My husband Brian is at work, so he won't be able to make it today."

"Hey!" I looked down to see who I guess was Carson reaching up.

"Is it okay if I pick him up?"

"Um sure." She didn't seem like she wanted me to, but I couldn't ignore him.

"I'm Carson."

"I'm Gabi and you are adorable." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I saw Karen smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"Well let's eat shall we." Julie took Carson and family walked ahead to take their seats. Derek pulled me back before I could follow.

"My sister wasn't being cautious. She was surprised. Carson never goes to strangers, so everyone knows you must be pretty special."

"Wow. I guess I'm lucky that he likes me."

"Well, just remember I'm your boyfriend. Carson can be a girlfriend stealer." I smirked and pulled him into the dining room. Seating around the table went: Robert, Julie, Carson, James, Karen, Derek and I. It was a circular table which is different from what I'm used to.

We fixed our plates and it got rather quiet.

"So where are you from Gabi?" Guess the 30 questions were about to start. Robert started them off.

"Small town in Alabama."

"Roll Tide or War Eagle." Thank God I loved football.

"I gotta go with Roll Tide."

"This is my kind of girl Derek. You got a good one because she knows some football."

After that it was pretty calm. His mom asked questions about why I chose nursing and we bonded over our love for the field. His sister juggled between helping Carson eat and asking questions. She kept saying she loved my outfit and we had to go shopping sometime. His brother eventually stopped flirting and asked basic questions like how were our classes. The guys actually ended up watching football while we cleaned up in the kitchen. While I was drying a dish, Carson came up and started hitting my leg to get my attention. He was pointing outside.

"You can go Gabi. He probably wants to show you his playground set." I put down the dish and grabbed his little hand while we walked outside. He immediately pointed to the swing. I was hesitant about pushing him because I did not want him to fall. I decided to sit down first and then I put him in my lap. I swung us back and forth and I was falling in love with the laugh coming from him. We started slowing down and I just let the wind move us back and forth gently. Carson ended up falling asleep. I sat in one of the patio chairs in the background since I was enjoying being outside. Derek came out and sat with me.

"So my family loves you. They are already planning when you are coming back."

"I'd love to. They are all so sweet. Perfect like you."

"If anyone is perfect Gabi, it's you." He looked down and saw how Carson was snuggled into me. "I guess I have some competition."

"Yeah, you do. I've only known him for a couple of hours and he already showed me his swing set and sat in my lap. I think it's getting pretty serious." Derek started laughing so hard that he almost woke Carson up. "Shhh. My boyfriend is sleeping." Derek leaned over and kissed me. It was so gentle. I probably would've continued it if I didn't feel like his family was watching.

"You're one of a kind Gabi."

"You are too. I don't know how I got someone as perfect as you." We decided it was probably time to head back since Derek had a paper due tonight. He picked up Carson from me and grabbed my hand as we walked in.

"He fell asleep while we were swinging."

"Thank God. He hasn't had a nap today, so he's probably tired. Thanks Gabi. I should hire you as a babysitter."

"Hey, anytime you need me, just call me."

"Gabi and I need to get going. Next time, we'll stay longer, but I have a paper to write."

"As long as you guys come back to visit."

"Of course mom." We started giving everyone a hug. I got to Karen last.

"I had a really nice time. Your family and home are beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm happy you could come. Take care of her Derek and don't let this one go."

"I don't plan on it mom."

We took a cab back to campus and I could tell Derek was happy.

"I'm really happy they like you. I mean I'm not surprised, but I'm happy you all finally met."

"Me too. Now you have to meet my mom whenever she comes here." His eyes lit up.

"I would love to Gabi." We got back to our dorm and of course, Derek walked me to the elevator like the gentleman he is.

"I'll text you when I finish."

"Okay." This time I leaned up and kissed him. It was gentle at first then it got passionate really quick. His kisses are always sweet, but this one was like he was seeing me for the last time. It held so much emotion and I loved it. It was something I never experienced before. We pulled back when we ran out of air. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure, but I didn't mind it."

"Me either." We kissed goodbye again and I headed up to my room. As soon as I walked in the dorm, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Girls, everything was amazing. Thank you so much. I owe you." I started to tell them about the day when Tay cut me off.

"Have you checked your phone? We've been texting you."

"Well no, but you guys knew I was with his family. That would be rude to take out my phone." I pulled out my phone to see texts and calls from the whole gang. The first one was from Chad.

 _ **Troy needs you.**_

I immediately looked up and saw how everyone was worried. I was so excited that I hadn't even paid attention.

"Where is he?"

"They're in their dorm. Chad told me to tell you to come down when you get back." I slipped my shoes off real quick and put on my Nike slides. I grabbed my phone and keys and ran as fast as I could. I even took the stairs. I didn't bother knocking since I knew their door was always unlocked. As soon as I walked in, Chad jumped up off the couch.

"Thank God, you're here."

"What's going on?"

"That's for him to tell you. He's in his room." Chad walked out of the dorm. It was like he wanted to be anywhere, but here.

I decided to walk in instead of knocking because I didn't want him to lock the door or anything.

"Troy?" I'm surprised he heard me since it sounded like a whisper. His back was facing me as he paced back and forth, but when he heard me, he turned around. The guy that turned around seemed totally different from the guy I knew though. Instead of seeing his perfect blue eyes, I was met with black and I could feel the rage coming from his body. For the first time, I was scared to be around Troy.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter MIGHT be up later today. If not today, it'll be this weekend depending on how fast I finish my work today. I'm kind of getting bored with Derek, so it might be a Troyella story sooner rather than later. Please review. I love reading them.**_


	14. So Many Emotions

_**I'm so sorry. Senior year of college is busier than I thought and I'm not doing as well in my classes. But I HOPE to give you all two more updates this weekend. Things come up though so no promises. Hope you all enjoy!**_

"Troy, are you okay?"

"GET OUT GABRIELLA!" He took a step forward and I took a step back. I really didn't know how to handle this. I knew something was really wrong if he was calling me Gabriella, but I was scared to be in this room right now.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to talk. Just let me sit here Troy. I won't say anything. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Gabi. Please leave." That was a quick change. I looked in his eyes and could still see that my Troy was there. He was begging me to leave with his eyes and as much as I wanted to give him his space, I knew he needed someone.

"Troy, I can't leave because you wouldn't leave me. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but please just let me sit here." He just turned around so I took that as a yes. I sat on the floor and just let him calm down. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was serious. Troy never acted like this.

"You can sit on the bed."

"I'm good." Honestly, I didn't want to sit on the bed in case he blew up again.

He turned around and looked at me and my heart was breaking at how hurt he looked.

"Troy…" I got up to hug him, but when I took a step forward, this time he stepped back.

"Gabi, no." I knew right then why he wanted me to leave. Not because he was angry, but because he would break down at any moment. I ignored him and ran forward and hugged him anyway. At first, he didn't move but I felt his body shake and I knew he was silently crying. Eventually, he put his head in the crook of my neck and I felt a tear leave my eye. I quickly wiped it away. Troy was so strong, but I knew I needed to be strong for him right now. He started hugging me so tight that I felt like I was losing my breath, but I wouldn't dare say anything.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I'm so, so sorry." I was confused. Was he upset cause he did something to me?

"Hey, why are you sorry? Whatever it is, I'm sure we can make it right."

"I'm sorry for crying like that. I bet you think I'm some weak guy now." He pulled back and wiped his eyes while he turned away from me. I couldn't believe he thought that. I interlaced our fingers and stood in front of him.

"Troy Bolton, I think you are amazing for opening up to me like that. You could be like some people and bottle things up, walking around mad at the world, but you're letting it out. It takes a strong man to cry whether you believe me or not." He just sat on his bed and looked up at me. He didn't let go of my hand though.

"So I guess you want to know what's wrong."

"No. I just want to know you're okay now. I can go get Chad if you like or I can sit here. I can even go up there and make Chad stay in our dorm if you just need space. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay. Please stay Gabi. I just need you to lay with me if that's okay."

"That's fine Troy." He laid down and I quickly decided to lay down with him. I slid off my shoes and my cardigan and snuggled up to him on the side closest to the wall. Oh if Derek could see us now. He starting rubbing up and down my arm and I felt strangely…comfortable.

"Thank you for this."

"Any time. You would do the same for me."

"I would in a heartbeat." He leaned down and kissed me hair. I smiled up at him. This is the Troy I knew and loved.

My mind started wondering and I didn't know if I would ever have this with Derek. Derek was everything I ever wanted in a guy. He was a perfect boyfriend, but that was the problem. He was the guy I always felt like I needed to dress up around and be perfect for. Even his family was perfect. I wanted a guy that I could wake up to in a t-shirt and sweatpants. That wants to challenge me in basketball. I wanted a boyfriend and a best friend all in one. I didn't know if Derek would ever be that to me.

"Troy…" I looked up to see he had fallen asleep. I probably would have to if I wasn't thinking so much. I got up and grabbed my phone. Thankfully, Troy didn't move. I went into their common area and called Chad.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey, I just wanted to call because I knew you would be worried. He's sleeping now."

"Thank God. I've never seen him like that."

"It was bad. I was honestly scared for a minute, but I think he saw how scared I was and calmed down rather quickly."

"Did he tell you?"

"No. I told him he didn't have to."

"He'll tell you. I have a feeling he's going to start coming to you and talking to you about this."

"I'm not trying to take your place Chad."

"You're not. I just know my boy Gabs and he needs you whether he says it or not. He needs someone other than me to talk to."

"I understand. I think I'll stay here tonight. It's all clear though so you can come back to your room."

"I think I'll stay with Tay. She heard him yelling earlier when she called so she's a bit freaked out."

"Okay. See ya later bro. Love ya."

"Love ya too sis." He hung up and I went back in the room. I turned off the light and I snuggled back up to Troy. He quickly wrapped his arm around me. Within minutes, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up and Troy was gone. I immediately got worried. I grabbed my phone and saw a note next to it.

 _I'll be back probably a few minutes after you wake up. Don't worry. –Troy_

I let out a breath and grabbed my phone to see it was just 8 o'clock. I'm not really a morning person so this is early for me. I saw Derek had text me. I quickly sent him a text back saying good morning. As soon as I hit send, Troy came through the door with some food and some cups of orange juice. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, morning. I was hoping you would be sleep, but I wrote the note just in case." I got up to help him.

"You didn't have to get food."

"I did. It's not much. Just another way to say thank you."

"Well, you're very welcome. Like I said, I know you would do the same for me." I saw that he got Waffle House and I immediately started smiling. This is my fav. A waffle with bacon. Troy got the same with bacon and sausage. We started eating in silence. Totally different vibe from last night.

"It was my brother." I looked up and was completely confused.

"Huh?"

"My brother was the reason I saw upset last night."

"I'm sorry Troy, but I'm confused. We talk all the time and you've never said anything about a brother."

"I don't talk about him."

"Well you don't have to know. I told you I was fine not knowing."

"I know, but I want to. I need you to know because you're important to me."

"Okay, go ahead."

"My brother, his name is Charles. We call him Charlie. He's a few years older than me and he was always my role model. We used to play basketball together and he gave me advice about girls when I needed it. Everything was great. He was like the perfect older brother. Alex and I hated being compared to him though, but I'm sure everything younger sibling has that problem trying to live up to the oldest expectations." I nodded to let him know I was listening, but this was his moment to speak so I didn't interrupt.

"When Charlie turned 18, he decided to go to the Army. He always wanted to serve his country. We didn't want him to leave, but we were all proud he was being so noble. He loved it. He passed his basic training and got to travel the world. Well, eventually he got deployed to Iraq." Troy paused for a minute and all of a sudden, his eyes got black.

"Hey, stay with me Troy. I'm right here." I sat closer to him and started rubbing his hand.

"We were all sad, but we knew it was something that could happen one day. He had to go for a year. He didn't even last the full time. We don't know the whole story, but after about 5 months, he got sent home. There was this big shoot out and all of a sudden, an explosion. A few of his friends got killed and he barely made it out. We were just happy to have him home, but he wasn't the same. He was quiet all the time and rarely made eye contact with us. It was like he was dead on the inside. But we just learned to live with it until one day it all changed." Troy got up and faced the window. He had to grab on to the wall for support and I knew this had to be hard for him. I got up and just rubbed his back as he continued.

"It was the beginning of my senior year and Alex, my sister, was sick that day so she stayed at home. Charlie was there too. My mom told me to go right home since she was at the bakery to make sure Alex didn't need anything. So I go home and I immediately go up to Alex's room to check on her, but she wasn't there. I didn't see Charlie either so I thought he had went out for a walk. All of a sudden, I hear this banging so I run downstairs to see what it was." Troy started shaking again and I heard his voice start breaking.

"He was choking her Gabs! He was choking his own sister and she was banging on the wall for help! I immediately pulled him off of her and she kept trying to get her breath. Apparently she dropped a pot and he had a flashback or something." I felt tears come to my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall.

"He even tried to grab her again, but I punched him before he touched her again. I still remember the face he made when he realized what he'd done. He didn't even remember doing it. Alex was terrified for months and my parents didn't know what to do. They did make him see a psychiatrist though who diagnosed him with PTSD. That's why I was so shocked when you said you wanted to be a Psych nurse."

"Eventually it became another routine. Alex nor anyone was ever around him alone. He started talking more since the psychiatrist was helping. My mom and dad started talking to him more, but Alex and I were still cautious. He did it again last night…this time to my mom."

"Oh Troy."

"I know I should love him, but my brother is not there anymore Gabs and he's endangering my family." Troy cried some more and I let him.

"I wish I could do more for you Troy. I wish I could take this all away, but I can't. But I'll be here from now on Troy. I promise you that." I didn't know it at first, but I started crying too. I just couldn't believe Troy had been holding all of this in. I didn't know what to say, but this was way more than I imagined. This was something that no family should go through, but unfortunately, many families do. That's why I wanted to do mental health, because it was a silent killer. People never talk about it, but he eats away at people every day.

Troy eventually stopped crying and I got myself together. I wiped his eyes and he smiled at me.

"This means a lot Gabs."

"I mean it Troy. I'll always be here."

In that moment, I realized how quickly things can happen. I realized how one second can be so long, but so short at the same time because one minute I was looking into Troy's eyes and the next I was kissing him. There was so much emotion in that kiss that it scared me. I couldn't understand how I felt all his pain and love in that short amount of time. As quickly as it happened, it ended just as fast. He immediately said he was sorry, but I knew it wasn't his fault. Because I was the one who had leaned in to kiss him. What did I just do?

 _ **Hope you guys liked it! You finally got to see what was going on with Troy. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review.**_


	15. Now or Never

"I'm so sorry Troy."

"Gabs, calm down. We were just caught in the moment. Friends do that sometimes."

"Yeah…friends. I'm just sorry that it happened after you told me all that." I wasn't mad that it happened though. I was upset that I waited this long to kiss him and I was even more upset that he just said we were friends again. I should've known that though. He had already said he wanted me to be with Derek, so I don't know I would think it would be any different.

"C'mon Gabs, don't be sad. I understand. It was an emotional moment. I even kissed back. We're both vulnerable right now." He was trying to make me feel better, but I was only feeling worse. I decided to just fake it though. I didn't want to talk about this after all he's going through right now.

"You're right Troy." I tried to give him the biggest smile I could fake. It must've worked because he smiled back. "I still mean it. I'll always be here. Forever and always as one of your best friends." Sadly, I had finally realized I wanted more." He pulled me in for a hug and I felt my smile drop just a little bit. I did not know how long I could keep this up.

"Thanks Brie." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes savoring this moment. His phone started ringing and he pulled away. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

"It's cool. I think I'm going to run up and take a quick shower and change if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll probably do the same." He picked up the phone and told the other person to hang on. "Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, just text me when you get out the shower." He immediately started smiling.

"Okay, see you then." I waved bye as I saw him start talking to whomever was on the phone. He immediately looked serious and I hoped he didn't have another angry outburst when I got back.

I walked out and got on the elevator. I must have looked crazy in a dress and some Nike slides so early in the morning. I felt horrible now. I had kissed Troy and I had just met Derek's parents. Derek was perfect and so was his family. I could see us having kids and living this perfect life, but with Troy…life seemed so much brighter. I could see the gang getting together and having barbecues while our kids ran around. The atmosphere would be much lighter. With Derek, everything was too perfect and just…stiff. I didn't want that for the rest of my life. I know I'm young and can have fun dating. But what's the point in dating someone when you know you don't see a future with them?

I got off the elevator and went straight to my room. Thankfully, nobody was in the living room so I was secretly hoping they were all sleeping. I quickly got in the shower and tried to let the water wash away all my worries. I didn't know what to do now. I would worry about Troy later. I had cheated on Derek and didn't know whether to tell him or to just break up with him. Either way, I was pretty sure I would be single after all this.

After the shower, I decided to just put on a NYC sweatshirt and some gym shorts since I was sure I wouldn't be going anywhere today. I would probably just stay with Troy. Thankfully, there wasn't much to be done for school this week. When I came out the bathroom, Chad was sitting on my bed. He had his hands over his eyes.

"Thankfully I have on clothes."

"Oh thank God. I didn't want to see my little sis like that, so I had my eyes closed just in case."

"What's up Chad?"

"You tell me." I really looked in Chad's eyes and I didn't see concern, but I saw curiosity.

"You know don't you? He said it meant nothing and you already know!"

"Gabs calm down unless you want Taylor to know." I immediately got quiet because I didn't feel like explaining myself to the girls.

"Why did he tell you if it meant nothing?"

"Why do you think he told me? C'mon Gabs. He likes him and obviously you like him. This is why Barbie and I say yall are the dumbest, smartest people we know. Everyone can see it. Even Derek was jealous of Troy because he saw it." I listened to everything Chad said and I didn't want to tell him anything because I know it would get back to Troy, but I really wanted to talk to him or I would explode.

"I told Tay a while ago that I might have feelings for Troy, but I was figuring them out. One night, Troy and I were talking and I thought that I liked him. In a split second, I had decided that I would stop talking to Derek and see if there was something between Troy and I. I thought he was worth it until he told me he only saw me as a friend. So I spent time away from him and got with Derek. Now I'm realizing Derek was only a big distraction. I liked Troy all along. I was too blinded by friendship." I was beginning to hate the word friendship.

"He told you he only saw you as a friend?"

"Well not those exact words, but he told me he hoped everything worked out with us. He even told Derek that there was nothing between us and he should go ahead and ask him." Chad shook his head.

"The dude is a fucking idiot sometimes and that's crazy since usually I'm the slow one." I giggled a little. I walked over and laid my head on Chad's shoulder.

"What do I do Chad?"

"You need to be sure that he's worth it. I gave Troy the same advice, but he definitely took it the wrong way. You're not risking a friendship. A relationship is a better friendship, but with more arguments about dumb stuff. Once you're sure, you need to talk to Troy and break up with Derek."

"Easier said than done." I started pouting and Chad laughed.

"I'm happy you aren't doing this around Troy. He wouldn't be able to resist." I started laughing. "You're right. He's a big softie. Hey, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What's going on with Troy and Jennifer?" Chad smirked.

"Just talk to him Gabs."

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." I hit him and he immediately started laughing.

"You love me Gabster." My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good Troy. I'm guessing you are out the shower."

"Yeah, I text you and told you. I guess you didn't get it."

"Sorry, I haven't been looking at my phone. I was talking to Chad. Guess I'll come down now." I got up and Chad got him saying to wait for him. "Uh, I guess Chad is coming too. Probably to take a shower."

"Okay that's cool. Take your time. Hey, you actually want to meet at the spot in about 10 minutes? Kind of need some fresh air."

"Uh sure. See you then." I hung up and told Chad to just go on without me. I figured they wanted a couple minutes of guy time.

I decided to call Derek. I didn't know what I was going to do about our situation, but I did want to let him know I was okay since I hadn't responded to his calls.

"Hey Gabs, I haven't scared you away with the parents, have I?

"No. I'm sorry. My friends had a lot going on yesterday, so I've been with them just making sure everything was okay. Then my phone died, so that made it even worse." I refrained from saying Troy in case that started an argument.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're okay though. Just thought I had did something to freak you out."

"No…you're too good to me to even do anything wrong."

"You're perfect too Gabs." For once, I wanted him to be offended by the word perfect. I know I was.

"I'm far from it." He didn't know how true that was.

"You put too much pressure on yourself Gabs. I'm happy to be with you. Just let me know when you're free though. You can go back to your friends. I know how close you all are, so I understand you not texting."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll talk to you later."

See ya later Gabs." I hung up the call and got a text from Troy saying he was heading up to the roof. I text him and said I was coming. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my phone, wallet, and my keys. When I walked out, the girls were waiting for him.

"I have to go talk to Troy, but how about we have a girl's night tonight and I talk about all my problems? Say around 8?" They just nodded and I gave them all a hug. I hugged Taylor a little longer since I knew she had heard Troy yelling. She was probably scared like I was. "I love you guys. He'll be okay. I promise."

"Love ya too Gabs." They all said. I walked out waving goodbye one more time. I found myself smiling the closer and closer I got to the top. I realized I was getting hungry though especially listening to my stomach growl. I hope Troy wants to get something to eat. As I got to the top, I smiled.

"I swear you read my mind sometimes." Troy turned around and smiled. Thankfully, he was in sweats too or I would've felt lazy. He had a blanket and pillows laid out with some pizza from this awesome place down the block. I smelled it through the air and I immediately felt my mouth start salivating.

"I got hungry. I figured you would be too. That's why I told you to wait because I had ordered a pizza. Pepperoni and pineapples, your favorite." I sat down and opened the box and saw a couple slices were open. I looked up at Troy and he shook his head.

"That was all Chad. I tried to fight him off, but that boy doesn't play about his food." I shrugged and grabbed a slice. Troy handed me a water and we ate in silence for a little bit. Eventually I started the conversation back up.

"Have you talked to your family?"

"Yeah. They are talking about putting him into a facility where he can get some serious help. He is on a psych hold right now which they can do since he put people in danger then afterwards, they will decide what to do."

"That's really good news that he is finally getting help."

"It is. I don't trust him, but I am hopeful that he can get help and try to be somewhat like his old self."

"Yeah. I don't know him that well, but I hope so too."

"Do you mind if we talk about something else? I don't mind asking your questions, but I kind of want to get my mind off of it." I guess this is a good time.

"I do have a question. You can't get mad though."

"Okay, what is it? I doubt I'll get mad."

"What's going on with you and Jennifer? You never told me about her." Troy started laughing and shook his head.

"I meant it when I said she is just a friend. Nothing more. Are you jealous?" I blushed.

"Well a little bit. I was the other day. I wanted to hang out and you said you were with her, so I was a little upset I guess."

"Aw dang, I'm sorry Brie." He got up and grabbed a gift bag that I hadn't noticed and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I smiled. I loved surprises.

"I know your birthday is in a couple of days and I needed Jennifer to help me with a gift. I know I could've asked Taylor and the girls, but I figured they would tell."

"Troy even I forgot my birthday, so I'm surprised you did." I opened the bag and pulled out a yellow long sleeved shirt with my initials on the front in the corner. On the back was the quote by Maya Angelou saying, "People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel"." I smiled because I had told Troy about that being one of the reasons I wanted to be a nurse. That quote inspired me every day. I jumped onto of him hugging and he laughed.

"I'm happy you liked it, but there was something else." I looked inside again and saw a small box. When I opened it, it had a gold necklace inside that said Brie and a stethoscope was at the end of my name. I got teary eyed. "Jennifer had told me about this place that monogrammed different items, so I took her along with me to make sure everything looked okay. She will never take your place. She doesn't even come close." I smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek, and that's when I realized I was sure. Troy was worth the risk.

"Troy…we need to talk." It was now or never.

 _ **Troyella is coming soon! Hope you guys liked it. Please review. I'll update when I can.**_


	16. Perfectly Imperfect

_**You hate me…I know. It's been way TOO long, but I did finally write a new chapter. That counts for something right?**_

"Did I do something wrong Brie?"

"No. God no Troy. That's the problem. Everything with you is perfect. Perfectly imperfect." He looked so confused.

"I'm…sorry, I guess." I got up shaking my head and Troy got up behind me. "Brie, what's up?"

"You have nothing to apologize for Troy. I do though. I need to apologize for a lot of things and I don't know how you'll take it, but I need to get this out. You may never want to be friends with me again, but I have to say this. Before I start, I am sorry for saying this after everything with your brother. I should've waited or did it before, but I guess I cou-"

"Gabi, stop rambling and just say what's on your mind." I blushed. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous.

"No interrupting, okay?"

"Okay. My lips are sealed." Suddenly, I didn't know what to say. I had the floor and I got extremely nervous, so I said what I was thinking.

"I don't know what to say or where to start."

"Okay, uhh, who is this about?"

"It's about you Troy."

"Is it bad?"

"No…yes. Well, it depends on how you look at it I guess."

"Gabs, just blurt it out. I can ask you a million questions, but that doesn't mean we will get anywhere with these ques-." I decided to interrupt him this time.

"I like you." He laughed.

"I like you too Gabs."

"No, I mean I really like you." That made him stop laughing. "I like that you took the time to get to know me. I like that you picked that shirt just because it's yellow and you know it's my favorite color. I like that you're so close to Chad and your family."

"Gabs…"

"I like when you call me Brie. I know when you call me Gabs, you're about to say something serious and you don't know how I'll handle it. I like that I can wake up in sweats and you think I look just as cute in a dress and heels. I like how I feel comfortable with you in my own skin. I'm sorry for acting like I didn't like you. I tried to say something, but then you wanted me and Derek to work. I figured I didn't have a chance."

Troy looked away from me and I was trying to read his mind, but it wasn't working. I didn't know whether to leave or to wait, so I just kept talking.

"I know when we kissed yesterday, you said we were just friends caught up in the moment, but I wasn't. I wanted to do that for a long time. It just came at the wrong time. Chad told me to be sure, and I'm sure."

"Chad?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him today when you called. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"If you need a minute Troy, I can go to my room. We can talk when you're ready."

"I'm sorry Gabs. I'm not processing stuff well today. I promise I'm not mad. I do need a minute to think though."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I gathered my stuff and headed back downstairs. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect this. I wanted him to give me a yes or no, but he gave me nothing. When I opened the door, all the girls were there watching a movie. Chad was there too with Taylor. He looked at me and I knew he could tell something was wrong.

"Troy should be texting you soon." Seconds later, his phone went off. He read the message and got up. He hugged me before he walked out the door. All the girls looked at me. I took off my shoes and sat down in between Taylor and Sharpay. Kelsi sat in front of us. I started telling them everything. I didn't tell them about Troy's brother, but I told him he had family issues. I told them I realized my feelings about Troy and the conversation we just had...well I did most of the talking. Sharpay spoke up first.

"That bastard. Gabs, I'm so sorry."

"Shar, you're being a little harsh. Like Troy said, it's a lot to process. Gabs, I think he likes you, but he needs to make sure he's not ruining a great friendship. He ignored the feelings just like you did." Kelsi always made sense. Taylor hadn't said anything though.

"What do you think?" Taylor smiled.

"I think it's about damn time one of y'all got some guts." I had to laugh at that.

"I'm not mad at him for not saying anything. I just wish he would have said something to stop my mind from racing right now. I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"Yeah, but you could possibly be gaining a boyfriend." I smiled at Taylor.

"Uh, I hate to always be the negative one, but is anybody forgetting that Gabs already has a boyfriend? Mr. Perfect? You just met his parents yesterday. Remember him?" I felt like a deer in headlights. I jumped up and started pacing.

"Crap! I mean I thought about what I would say to him, but I didn't even think about how I would tell him all of this. I mean I technically cheated on him when I kissed Troy, but should I tell him that?"

"YOU KISSED TROY?!" With Sharpay's yelling, I realized I must have left that part out. I explained really quickly how it happened and she calmed down after that.

"I messed up big time guys. What do I do?" Sharpay stood up in front of me.

"Be a woman. Put on your shoes, go break up with Derek, and come back here and wait for Troy. Don't waste anymore of Derek's time Gabi." Some might think that was a bit harsh, but I smiled. That's just Sharpay being Sharpay. She's definitely a real friend.

"Thanks Pay." I hugged her and smiled. I text Derek telling him to meet me in front of the dorm in 5 minutes and he quickly replied saying okay. I put on my shoes, thanked the girls, and headed outside. I found a bench outside and gathered my thoughts while I waited till Derek came.

Just like with Troy, I didn't know where I would start but I knew it had to be done in order to move on.

"This doesn't look good. I've never seen you that deep in thought." I looked up to see him smiling at me, and I immediately felt my heart break. I did like Troy, but that doesn't mean I didn't have any feelings for Derek. He really was an amazing guy. Just not the guy for me. I gave him a small smile and looked down. "Gabi, did my family freak you out?" He sat down next to me and I sighed.

"No. I wish they did, but they didn't. They were amazing and perfect like you."

"We definitely aren't perfect, but what's the problem?"

"You seem like it Derek and I love it, but that adds pressure to me. Then I feel like I have to be better and more perfect to match you. I thought it was normal, but when I hang with other people, I don't feel that."

"I didn't know you felt that bad about being with me."

"No, Derek, I…" I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. "I'm saying all of this wrong. You are a great guy, but it shouldn't be pressure in this relationship. I feel like a princess with you, but is it crazy that I don't want to be a princess? I'm going to be honest with you and it might come off crazy, but you deserve to know the truth."

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and turned towards him.

"With you I feel like I'm in a different world. Like a perfect fairytale where my prince charming comes along and saves the day. You sweep me off my feet and we have everybody looking at us like the perfect couple. But, I feel different with Troy." He dropped my hand and I saw him figuring everything out. "I feel like he's my best friend and I have feelings for him that I'm just now figuring out. He makes me feel…comfortable like everything will be okay. I feel 10,000 eyes watching when I'm with you. With Troy, I feel like 10,000 eyes could be watching me and I don't even notice cause he's all I can think about. Those eyes don't matter. I don't even know if any of that makes sense, but that's how I feel."

He didn't say anything and I felt my heart break even more. What could he say though? I wouldn't be able to say anything in this situation either.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I get you have nothing to say. I understand you're pissed or upset, but I really want you to know I'm sorry. I did have feelings for you or I never would have dated you. I saw a future with you. Troy was just in the way. Never think any of it was fake because it wasn't. You really are a great guy." I got up to leave because I figured he wasn't going to talk to me tonight. He needed time and I understood that.

"Gabi." He grabbed my hand and I sat back down.

"Yeah?"

"I'm angry. I'm calm, but I'm mad right now so I can't express how I really feel. But I will say I always thought you guys had something. You knew that from the beginning. I just wanted to believe I was wrong. I guess it just took you guys longer to figure out something was there. I wish you both the best though. He's not a bad guy and you are definitely an amazing girl." I felt tears coming from my eyes and shook my head.

"I didn't deserve you. I'm so sorry I realized this after all this time."

"Things happen for a reason." He stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he helped me up. He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. "You taught me that there are some good girls out there even when I gave up hope. I'll always remember that." He pulled me in for a hug and I gladly accepted. We hugged longer than usual, but it meant much more than we could ever say. "Let's go inside Gabs."

We walked to the dorm in silence, and as bad as I felt about hurting Derek, I knew it needed to be done. I would have hurt him more by continuing to date him when I knew it wouldn't work out. When we got inside, he squeezed my hand.

"Good night Gabriella. I'll see you around."

"Good night Derek. I'll always be here for you." He smiled and walked away to his dorm. I decided to take the stairs. Crazy thing was I wanted to tell Troy all about it, but I couldn't. I didn't even know what he wanted. I wiped my eyes one more time before walking into the dorm. I didn't want the girls to see me crying. Surprisingly, Troy was sitting on the couch though. I guess he could tell I had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Brie. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No Troy, I understood you needed time. I just talked to Derek."

"What? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Somehow, I think Derek yelling would have been less painful than him saying he understood.

"No. I just decided to end things. He was hurt which kind of made me sad, but he understood." I noticed how quiet it was in the dorm. "Where is everybody?"

"When I came up here with Chad to talk to you, the girls said you stepped out, but you would be back. Everybody decided to get something to eat while I waited on you. We could finish the pizza if you want. I want to talk to you."

"Ok." We warmed up the pizza and I grabbed both of us some water. We ate in silence for a bit before Troy cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm kind of like you. I don't know where to start."

"Start wherever you feel comfortable Troy.

"Okay. First of all, we will always be friends so don't ever think there is something that you can say that will end our friendship Gabriella. Yes, I'm saying your whole name so you know I'm serious." I smiled at him.

"I was selfish though Brie." I frowned at that because I didn't know what he was talking about. "I had feelings for you that I couldn't figure out, and Chad gave me the same advice he gave you. I knew you were worth it, but I didn't know if our friendship was. You are so amazing Gabi that I couldn't imagine losing you as a friend. So I decided not to take the risk. I had a small feeling you liked me, but I wasn't sure, so I thought Derek would be the better guy."

I wanted to jump in and say something, but I wanted Troy to get everything out first.

"Then everything was happening with my brother and I didn't want that to cause a problem. I don't know Brie. I made up every excuse in the book to run from my feelings, but it's time to face them. I do like you Brie. I would love to see where this goes. We don't have to be in a relationship right now. We can just date and see how it turns out. Slow and steady because I don't want to rush anything." I smiled.

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"No matter what, we stay friends first. I still want you to be one of my best friends Troy."

"I can agree to that Brie. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can I really kiss you this time? I would wait till our first date, but I don't think I can hold out much longer. That kiss earlier made my mind spin." I laughed, but I leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and all I could think was this is perfect. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm kind of excited I get to do that all the time now."

"Mhmm, can we do it again?" I started laughing, but I was leaning in again when the door opened.

"Uh oh, are we interrupting the love birds?" I heard Troy curse under his breath and I laughed. Of course, Chad always ruined the moment.

"We're not lovebirds Chad. We decided to date and see where it goes."

"Bout damn time!" Taylor and Chad said it at the same time. I couldn't believe how they were so alike, yet so different.

"How did Derek take it?" Of course Sharpay is the one to get the juicy details. I decided to keep it simple though.

"Not well, but he understood. Hopefully we can be friends one day." Surprisingly, Sharpay didn't ask for more details.

"As much as I love seeing you guys, we were supposed to have a girl's night, so I'm kicking you guys out." Sharpay put her hands on her hips which meant she meant business.

"Hey! We just decided we liked each other. You can't kick me out after that." I laughed because Troy was pouting. Chad was heading to the door though because he knew how crazy Shar could get if you put up a fight with her.

"I'm sure you'll be around plenty Troy." He rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right." He turned and looked at me. "Breakfast in the morning? 9:30?"

"Yep. Sounds good to me. Just text me at 9 to make sure I'm up."

"Okay cool." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Night Brie."

"Night Troy."

"Night girls." Everyone said goodnight and waved. When he walked out, everybody immediately looked at me.

"Nope. We are not doing this."

"You owe us details. Are you all together?"

"I told you we decided to date and see where it goes. If it leads to a relationship, then it does. If not, we'll still be friends. We'll see though." The girls seemed to frown since there wasn't much to tell. "We did kiss again though." Everyone started smiling then.

"Was it good?"

"It was perfect Tay."

"I'm happy for you Gabs. We all are. Chad was telling us how both of you were confused, so I'm happy you guys figured it out."

"Me too." We all sat down and talked about random stuff after that. As crazy and sad as the last day and a half had been, I couldn't stop smiling. Derek was right. Everything happens for a reason. I couldn't wait to see where Troy and I ended up. I was happier because I knew we would always be friends first.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! Tried not to leave you all with a cliffhanger again. I know I'll get another chapter up next week. After that, craziness starts back, but summer isn't too far away.**_


End file.
